Shockwave
by Speedlings
Summary: Découvrez l'histoire du groupe nommé Shockwave, groupe qui remua passablement la vie des membres de BLAST et TRAPNEST.
1. Introduction Chapitre 1

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

_"Blast est un groupe phare de la scène alternative nippone._

_Partis de rien, les quatre membre de ce groupe ont rapidement grimpés les échelons et ont quittés leur ville natale pour passer en pro à Tokyo._

_Blast est la preuve qu'une bonne musique accrocheuse, même dépassée dans la conscience générale, peut encore vendre._

_[…]_

_Surfant ainsi sur le succès fulgurant de Blast, plusieurs centaines de petit groupe ce sont lancés dans le monde de la musique à leurs tours, l'industrie de la musique s'est alors vue rapidement relancée._

_Malheureusement le marché sera inondé de groupe avorté cloné de Blast et Trapnest qui éclaterons pour la plupart quelques mois après leur création, seul quelques rares groupes réussirent à percer et à trouver leur public._

_L'un des groupes les plus marquants de cette nouvelle vague artistique fut le groupe nommé Shockwave._

_Shockwave fut un grand tournant dans le monde de la musique alternative et certains s'ose même à dire qu'ils ont, en quelques sortes, influencés Blast par la suite…"_

_Livre "Le phénomène Blast, historique d'un groupe phare." – Edition Massaki_

* * *

_NA : Chaque chapitres commenceront par une petite introduction._

_Introduction qui consiste en quelques morceaux d'interview, livre biographique de groupe, etc…_

_Enjoy_


	2. Chapitre 1, Le début

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

_"Dit moi Josh, te rappelles-tu comment tout avait commencé ? _

_Comment le groupe c'est formé peu à peu et combien nous étions tranquilles en ce temps là ?_

_La tranquillité de notre village natal m'a souvent manqué pendant ces folles journées avec le groupe… Et toi ? Cela te manquait-il aussi ?_

_Te rappelles-tu notre première rencontre ?_

_Tout est allez si vite…"_

-------x-------

Le long couloir tricolore de l'université privée Osakanami était bondé de toute part ; plusieurs étudiants avaient attendus après les cours dans un couloir donné pour passer une audition. Pas n'importe qu'elle audition ; l'audition pour créer un groupe alternatif et partir dominer le monde. Du moins c'est ce qui était écrit sur l'affiche.

La salle rectangulaire où se déroulaient les auditions était passablement grande, avant que tout soit dérangé pour laisser la place aux guitaristes et autres profanes du monde alternatif, cet endroit était une salle de biologie. Les divers tableaux périodique et le squelette rangés dans un coin en témoignait. Chaque postulant devait se placer devant le jury composé d'un seul juré et jouer un morceau au choix après avoir déposé un CV dûment rempli sur la table.

Kyosu, jeune étudiant de cette école privée, avait deux rêves depuis qu'il avait vu Blast et Trapnest à la télévision : faire de la musique et faire la première partie d'un concert de Blast et/ou Trapnest. Il avait appris la basse depuis tout petit et voulait, maintenant qu'il était en dernière année d'étude, former un groupe pour dominer le monde professionnel. Rien que de penser à l'idée de pouvoir croiser Nana ou Reira le faisait devenir comme une de ces jeunes pucelles effarouchées devant une star. Bien qu'il ait parfois des réactions étranges, Kyuso était bel et bien un garçon bien dans sa tête, avec ces longs cheveux noir à la Takumi, ces yeux brun profond et attirant, son physique de mannequin lui faisait plus ressembler à un enfant de chœur qu'à un punk pure et dur. Pour tout avouer, il avait prit le style de punk juste pour la frime auprès des filles et la musique qu'il appréciait grandement.

_- Bien Komatsu, tu peux partir… Je te recontacterai si tu es choisis parmi tout les participants, un grand merci de t'être porter volontaire et bonne chance pour la suite !_

La phrase bateau qu'il répétait depuis ce matin avait été prononcée avec un grand sourire et un ton très amical. Kyosu se leva de sa chaise, serra la main au guitariste qui avait plus un physique de fan de Fastfood que de fan des Sex Pistols et attendit que celui-ci referme la porte derrière lui pour s'effondrer sur la table.

_- Qu'ai-je fait au roi des démons pour mériter ça ?_ Soupira-t-il doucement, dépité par cette journée.

Bien que la motivation habitait toujours le cœur de Kyuso, chacun des vingt-cinq participants qu'il venait d'écouter avait réussit à quelques peu diminuer ses ambitions de monter un groupe. Ce n'est pas que ces participants n'avaient pas de motivation, c'est juste qu'ils n'avaient pas de réel talent ; chacun massacrait les chansons de Blast ou Trapnest et les seuls téméraires qui s'attaquaient à des chansons de légendes vivantes tels que les Sex Pistols ne faisaient pas mieux.

_- Bon…_ Soupira-t-il de nouveau

Kyuso se leva et alla vers la porte, il ouvrit lentement la porte en bois peinte en blanc et pencha la tête dans le couloir pour voir qui il restait. Il ne restait plus que trois personnes ; une fille aux longs cheveux noir habillé comme une bourgeoise, un gars presque habillé comme Elvis Presley et un mec en short, t-shirt et casquette sans instrument.

_- Suivant s'il vous plaît._ Annonça le juré, lassé.

La fille se leva et vint dans la pièce, Kyuso ferma la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. D'un geste ample la fille vint poser une feuille verte sur le bureau, Kyuso n'eut pas de peine à reconnaître la feuille ; elle c'était servie des affiches qu'il avait collé contre les arbres et avait écrit son CV au dos de celle-ci. Kyuso la prit et lu en plissant les yeux ce que l'écriture rose disait.

Après avoir lut le CV improvisé, il regarda la jeune bourgeoise. Elle avait un physique très gracieux et qui n'avait rien à envier aux pom-pom girls de la fac d'a coter. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas des omoplates. Ces jolis yeux bleus étaient entourés d'une fine ligne faite au crayon noir et elle était habillée avec des habits de haut couturier.

_- Donc tu t'appelles xLindax ? C'est peu commun comme prénom il faut dire…_

Elle sembla un peu gênée, Kyuso ne comprit pas tout de suite.

_- En fait c'est mon surnom… Mon vrai prénom est Asa, je suis Asa Akeno._

Kyuso fit un petit sourire qui masquait son envie de lui demander pourquoi elle avait mis son surnom plutôt que son vrai prénom. Malheureusement, d'un coter il n'avait pas le temps pour tout ça ; bien qu'il ait commencé tôt dans l'après-midi, il faisait déjà nuit et il ne voulait pas subir le courroux de ses parents s'il rentrait trop tard… La vie d'étudiant n'avait pas que du bon.

_- Bien… Tu es donc guitariste… Que vas-tu me jouer ? De quel groupe ?_

Asa fit un sourire fabuleux, comme si elle devait posée pour une marque de dentifrice.

_- Je vais jouer le solo de Departed de As I Lay Dying…_

_- Bien, je t'écoute._

La chance était avec elle, il ne connaissait pas ce groupe ni ce morceau et donc ne pouvait juger que sur la qualité, l'adresse et le style du morceau. Kyosu devait faire abstraction de ses goûts personnels et écouter ce qu'elle allait lui jouer d'une oreille impartiale. Il ne devait pas la jugée sur simplement la musique qu'elle écoutait ou autres chose… Mais cela était très dur lorsqu'en face de soit on trouvait une jeune fille à papa qui essayait de faire peur à son paternel en faisant du "punk" pas si punk que ça…

Elle sortit sa guitare de son étui, accorda quelques cordes et brancha le tout à l'ampli au milieu de la pièce. Elle amena sa main gauche sur le manche et descendit jusqu'au frettes les plus proches de l'échancrure. De sa main droite elle vint commencer un tapping très précis sur les cordes les plus aigües de la guitare.

Commença alors un magnifique solo de guitare fait entièrement au tapping. Kyuso était époustouflé par ce qu'arrivait faire Asa, la dextérité de sa main gauche était incroyable ; les doigts ne semblaient pas heurter les cordes et bougeaient à une vitesse tel que Kyuso eu un moment l'impression qu'elle avait plus de cinq doigts sur sa main. Kyuso remarqua un changement de rythme, une montée dans les aigus et surtout un sentiment extrême de tristesse dans cette mélodie pourtant si belle. Après une minute et une quarantaine de seconde, Asa s'arrêta de jouer en étouffant lentement les dernières cordes qui émettaient encore du son.

Kyuso resta bouche bée devant Asa, quelle grâce, quel style et quel adresse ! Il resta ainsi un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Asa brise le silence après avoir rangé délicatement son matériel.

_- Alors ? … Verdict ?_

Kyuso reprit gentiment ses esprits et griffonna quelques notes personnelles en bas du CV d'Asa et vérifia qu'elle avait bien mis son numéro de téléphone.

_- C'était incroyable ! Sérieusement je pense que je vais te prendre dans le groupe… Mais avant de trop m'avancer je dois attendre d'avoir entendu tout le monde… J'espère que tu comprends…_

Asa acquiesça.

_- Bien… J'ai ton numéro et je te recontacterai pour te dire si oui ou non je te prends… Merci beaucoup pour cette démonstration incroyable !_

Asa salua chaleureusement Kyuso et sortie de la salle d'audition. Une fois la porte fermée, Kyosu relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenue depuis qu'il avait terminé de parler.

-_ Wow !! Incroyable…_ Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Comme précédemment, Kyuso prit un moment pour réfléchir et se remettre de ses émotions qui avaient été, cette fois-ci, très éprouvantes dans le bon sens du terme. Il regarda le plafond un instant et se remémora la dernière entrevue ; une seule chose ternissait le tableau : le look trop fillette à papa… Mais bon ce n'était qu'un petit détail insignifiant…

Après avoir écrit et entouré un gros "OK" sur le CV d'Asa, il se leva et alla voir dans le couloir ; le mec au style Elvis Presley était partis et il ne restait que celui en short.

_- Ok… Tu es le dernier… Tu peux entrer._

Le garçon se leva montrant sa grande taille. Après avoir passé la porte il regarda la pièce.

_- Hé ben… Y'a pas de batterie ici ?_

Kyuso fut gêné ; en effet il n'avait pas pensé que des batteurs allaient peut-être venir "postuler" et n'avait pas prévu de batterie à cet effet. Il s'excusa platement devant le batteur et l'invita à s'asseoir à sa table. Celui-ci s'assit tout en donnant son CV à Kyuso. Là aussi il eut droit à un CV fait sur le tas.

_- Alors tu t'appelles Gecko ? Comme le lézard ?_

_- Ouaip ! Des potes mon surnommer comme ça parce-que j'arrive me coller au plafond…_

Kyuso regarda Gecko d'un air bizarre, celui-ci se mit à rire.

_- Nan je plaisante… Ca leur ai venu comme ça et depuis ça me colle à la peau… Mon vrai prénom est Akio._

Kyuso soupira de soulagement, il n'était pas si cinglé que ça pour finir.

_- Ecoute, je suis super désolé qu'il n'y ait pas de batterie… C'est un peu con ; tu ne pourras pas me faire de démo…_

_- Wow pas grave je sais comment on va faire… _

Kyuso regarda Akio avec un air interrogateur, qu'allait-il lui préparer ? Après tout il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques secondes et Akio utilisait un ton très familier avec Kyuso.

_- Ce soir j'aide le groupe d'un pote au Néo avec un ami guitariste. On a qu'à y aller ensemble et tu me verras jouer._

La proposition était plus qu'alléchante et, oubliant l'heure que lui avaient donnée ses parents, Kyuso accepta l'invitation de Gecko. Après avoir vérifié quatre fois si la porte était fermée, les deux compères partirent à pied pour le Neo. Le Neo était une vieille cave à vin changée en salle de concert alternatif, c'était le lieu où rencontrer des Sharps, des Punks et autres personnes. Il y avait juste trois dates importantes pour lesquelles le Neo prenait la peine de faire de la pub : le Local Area Network Week End ou abrégez LANWE. Sinon il fallait passer au hasard où connaître les groupes qui jouaient pour savoir s'il y avait concert ou pas.

_- LANWE ? C'est bizarre comme nom…_ Dit Kyuso tout en ouvrant une bière.

_- Boah… Je cherche pas trop loin… Le proprio est un super geek et il donne des noms super space à ces manifs… Ya qu'a voir le nom "Neo" ; il l'a tiré de Matrix à ce qu'on dit…_

Kyuso et Gecko se mirent à rire tout deux en même temps, bizarrement c'était comme si le batteur à la casquette avait toujours fait partit du groupe et c'était comme s'ils se rendaient tout deux à une répétition. L'atmosphère entre les deux garçons était plus qu'amicale, en chemin ils parlèrent de tout et de rien faisant plus ample connaissance les deux. En lui-même Kyuso était heureux ; il venait de trouver un ami, un futur batteur et peut-être une future guitariste le même jour.

-------x-------

Le groupe sur scène était une pâle copie de Blast ; une chanteuse ressemblant à Nana, un batteur chauve, un bassiste aux cheveux vert… Aucune originalité en plus du fait qu'il ne faisait que des reprises de Blast et Trapnest. Kyuso, accoudé au bar, buvait tranquillement une bière en attendant de voir venir le groupe suivant dans lequel Gecko et son pote dépannait le temps d'un concert.

La salle était ce qu'il y avait de plus enfumée, en soit ça ne gênait pas Kyuso qui fumait aussi de temps en temps le week-end entre deux bière et cela donnait un genre squatte à l'endroit. Heureusement que le caveau avait été un peu aménagé pour recevoir plus de gens qu'un simple caviste et ses rares clients. Une partie du mur du fond où se trouvait la scène avait été visiblement détruite pour laisser plus de place à la scène et au spectateur. De ci de là ce trouvait des canapés plaqué contre les murs. Les rares personnes qui allaient s'y asseoir étaient soit des fils à papa qui voulaient draguer ou des couples qui cherchaient un coin hors de la foule compacte pour s'embrasser.

_- Hé bien qui voilà… Le maestro en personne !_

Kyuso se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une punk, cheveux noirs teint avec des mèches rouges, piercings, clope au bec et bière à la main. Kyuso était gêné, très timide il n'avait pas l'habitude de converser avec les filles et encore moins de ce faire accoster par l'une d'entre elle.

_- Euh… Bonsoir…_

La fille se mit à rire ce qui fit rougir un peu Kyuso, décidemment il n'arrivera jamais à parler avec des filles.

_- Tu me reconnais pas hein… J'suis xLindax… Je suis venue passée ton audition pour monter un groupe…_

Tout sembla d'un coup plus clair à Kyosu qui reconnu la fille immédiatement. Elle semblait être une toute autre personne avec ce style et ces habits. Son attitude aussi avait changé ; elle semblait plus libre, plus sûre d'elle et moins timide. Peut-être que la dose d'alcool, dosable à son haleine, aidait un peu à son extravagance et à son coter extravertie.

Elle commanda un cerveau, c'était une petit shot de liqueur au milieu duquel se trouvait du chocolat fondu au kirsch moulu de telles sortes que l'on pourrait croire que c'est un cerveau flottant dans un liquide rougeâtre. Seul les plus téméraires et les moins dégoûtés s'osaient à boire ce cocktail en étant non bourré. Sinon, bourré, tout le monde en buvait avec joie. Une fois le shot dans la main, elle le tendit à Kyuso.

_- A notre futur groupe ?_

Kyuso prit le shot et avala son contenu d'un trait. Il était maintenant sûr de sa décision ; la prénommée xLindax sera un membre du groupe. Il posa le petit verre sur le comptoir.

_- A notre futur groupe._

Le cri d'allégresse et l'explosion de joie de Linda faillit alerter toute la salle mais fut heureusement rapidement submergés par les décibels du prochain groupe qui commençait, le groupe où Gecko remplaçait.

_- Hey ! Tu vas où ? On doit parler du groupe, non ?_

Kyuso fit un sourire à Linda et la prit par la main.

_- On va voir notre future batteur jouer, viens !_

Bien qu'un peu étonnée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, la guitariste suivit Kyuso jusque devant la scène, elle regarda celle-ci d'un œil observateur prêt à juger d'un coup de mirette le futur batteur avec qui elle devra partagée l'affiche.

Après un instant les lumières vacillèrent un peu pour finalement s'éteindre. Quelques personnes firent quelques bruits et sifflement en attendant l'arrivée du groupe puis se turent lorsqu'une faible lumière fit son apparition. Un premier guitariste entra sur la droite de la scène, il devait être l'ami qui remplaçait avec Gecko, dans la pénombre il distingua la grande forme humain et une crête. Alors le bassiste vint à son tour puis le batteur ; Gecko n'avait plus sa casquette et avait dressé ces cheveux moyennement longs en boule de pique. Enfin le chanteur arriva sur scène, presque pas acclamé.

La qualité du jeu du batteur et du guitariste n'avait rien du tout à voir avec celle du chanteur et du bassiste. Sur scène il y avait vraiment un immense faussé : un faussé de talent. Le bassiste avait de la peine à rendre des notes belles et non grésillant, il était stoïque, comme murer sur place et n'osait pas réellement se lâcher. Kyuso mit cela sur le compte du trac. Le chanteur chantait ou plutôt gueulait faux, c'était horrible à entendre. Kyuso mis cela aussi sur le compte du trac et sur le fait que le chanteur n'avait peut-être pas réellement chauffé sa voix avant de monter sur scène. Linda lui mit un coup dans le flanc tout en regardant la scène.

_- Il nous faut ce batteur et ce guitariste !_

_- Et depuis quand c'est toi qui choisis ?_ Lui répliqua Kyuso, amusé.

Elle sembla le regarder d'un air malicieux telle une femme prête à tout pour prendre le trône, cela fit parcourir un frisson dans l'échine de Kyuso qui se sentit mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'elle affiche un sourire, signe qu'elle plaisantait.

Le concert du groupe ridiculement appelé Tchouvache, ce finit enfin et quelques rares applaudissements vinrent saluer la fin du show. Il faut dire que bien que le Neo propose souvent de la musique alternative, le public n'en est pas moins fine bouche. Il est dit que le seul groupe qui fut réellement applaudit au Neo était Blast. En soit il y a beaucoup de rumeur sur le Neo, certaines fondées d'autre non, mais la plus importante est celle qui dit que si le public parle d'un groupe passé sur la scène après le show du dit groupe, il y a de forte chance pour qu'il passe pro.

La scène fut rapidement débarrassée de ce groupe passablement médiocre et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Gecko et son ami rejoignent Kyuso et Linda au bar.

_- Gecko, je te présente Linda, notre guitariste… Linda je te présente Gecko notre batteur, du moins s'il veut toujours monter le groupe._

Kyuso fit un sourire amusé à Gecko qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Après avoir fait la bise à Linda il pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_- Je vous présente mon pote Takashi… Lui c'est Kyuso le bassiste et fondateur du futur grand groupe de musique d'ici et ben elle t'a entendu, c'est Linda, guitariste._

Takashi fit un sourire amical et serra la main de Kyuso après avoir fait la bise à Linda. Celle-ci donna un petit coup de coude au bassiste accoudé au bar. Kyuso regarda alors la guitariste et approuva d'un hochement de tête, elle si connaissait mieux que lui en guitare.

_- Dit-moi Takashi_, fait-elle. _J'ai remarqué que tu faisais que de la guitare rythmique… C'est un choix où ton talent s'arrête là ?_

Takashi sembla surpris de la question si franche et si soudaine de Linda, Gecko se mit à rire devant tant de témérité et Kyuso toisa Linda du regard espérant qu'elle ne posait pas toutes ces questions comme ça.

_- C'est un choix… Je suis rythmique en moshcore et des fois je passe mélodique sur des morceaux plus punk ou rock_.

Seul Kyuso fut totalement perdu dans la conversation qui s'ensuivit à la suite du mot "moshcore", Linda s'enflamma et commença à parler rapidement et disait sûrement tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait déjà trop bue ?

_- Kyu, mon pote, faut qu'on le prenne dans le groupe ! Je ferai la mélodique et lui la rythmique ! T'en pense quoi ?_

Kyuso fut un peu sortit de ces rêveries par cette question et après avoir rapidement réfléchit, il acquiesça.

_- Du moins s'il veut faire partie du groupe…_

Takashi sembla hésiter un instant et Gecko plaça un bras sur son épaule.

_- Allez ! Le groupe dans lequel tu es ne fera pas long feu… Autant essayer un nouveau style !_

Gecko posa un temps de pause et regarda Kyuso.

_- En fait on va faire quoi comme style de zik ?_

Kyuso avait déjà une idée, il ne connaissait pas réellement le nom du style mais connaissait les groupes qui s'y rattachait.

_- Je voulais faire du genre Throwdown, Terror, Death Before Dishonor et Jesus Wept_

Takashi fit un sourire à Kyuso.

_- Donc un savant mélange de HxC, Moshcore et Metalcore. Ca me va ! J'en suis !_

Kyuso était heureux, en un seul jour il avait presque monté son groupe en entier. Pour fêter ça il offrit la tournée de cerveau au groupe. Ils en burent tous environ cinq avant d'arrêter, le goût du Kirsch commençant légèrement à les dégoutés.

_- Maintenant il reste plus qu'a trouver un gueuleur assez bon et on sera au complet !_ Fit Gecko qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir bu.

_- Mouis_ Répondit Kyuso qui avait déjà la tête qui divaguait.

_- Je connais quelqu'un qui gueule bien et qui écris de bon morceau… Je pourrais vous le présentez !_ Répondit Linda totalement éméchée.

_- Ouais ! Il est où ton gugus ?_ Demanda Kyuso bien partis pour finir de former son groupe ce soir.

_- Aux toilettes normalement…_

Tous furent un peu surpris, disait-elle vrai ou était-elle en train de divaguée ? Dans le doute ils la suivirent tous jusque dans les toilettes. L'endroit était très salle et les rares cabines encore en état d'être verrouillée renfermait sûrement un couple en plein ébat.

Linda alla, en titubant un peu, vers les pissoirs pour gêner un grand mec qui était en train de faire vidange.

_- Putain Linda ! Pas quand je pisse voyons !_

_- Wow Josh… Tranquille ! J'ai des gens à te présenter !_

Après avoir remonté sa braguette le mec à la crête de punk se retourna et dévisagea chacun d'entre nous puis nous fit un sourire amical. Il était très grand et imposant, c'était pas le genre de mec à qui il fallait trop se frotter sous peine de voir sa tête se faire devisée sur place. Il était habillé dans le même style de Gecko, le style hardcore : short, t-shirt, vieille Adidas. Linda se colla à lui telle une sangsue, le mec… C'est son copain ?

_- Alors… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- On monte un groupe et on cherche un chanteur… Plutôt un gueuleur pour faire du Moshcore bourrin._ Décidément Linda n'était pas en état.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire et la prit dans ses bras dans un geste doux et amicale, comme si Linda était en porcelaine et qu'il devait la protéger de toutes ces brutes.

_- Excusez la, elle ne tient pas l'alcool et raconte des conneries quand elle est bourrée…_

_- Arrête ! Je t'ai déjà entendu gueuler ! T'es l'homme qu'il me faut !_ Elle réfléchit un instant et reprit. _T'es l'homme qu'il __nous__ faut ! Nuance !_

Toujours autant souriant Josh lâcha un soupire et regarda la fille droit dans les yeux qui sembla vouloir lui murmurer plein de chose puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

_- Bien j'vais faire une démo… Si ça vous va je veux bien être votre gueuleur… Après tout je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer… Et si ça ne vous plaît pas… Ben tant pis._

-------x-------

_"Tu sais Josh, je me rappellerai toujours ce qu'il s'est passé ; tout nous a fait rentrer dans la cabine handicapé pour qu'on est la place et tu nous à chanter deux chanson a capella._

_Protect Me From What I Want de Placebo et My 96__th__ Thesis de Seventh Star._

_Jamais je n'oublierais ton timbre de voix, jamais je n'oublierai cet instant, compressé dans cette cabine à t'écouter chanter._

_Tu étais un chanteur et un gueuleur accomplis, j'ai toujours été sûre que tu avais un don._

_Ainsi le groupe avait été formé en un seul jour… Ca peut paraître rapide pour certains mais d'un coter Shockwave à toujours été un groupe rapide… Il n'y a qu'a voir ce qu'il ce passa ensuite…_

_Je me rappel que tu râlais des fois car tout allait trop vite… Tu avais peut-être raison après tout… Grimper les échelons aussi vite ne peux amener qu'une chute cuisante… Parfois… "_

* * *

_NA : Le groupe ce forme et l'aventure commence !_

_Faites moi savoir si le rythme est trop lent, si l'écriture est trop longue ou autre._

_Enjoy_


	3. Intoduction Chapitre 2

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

_"Dans une interview, Gecko le batteur parla des diverses difficultés du groupe à jouer ensemble. _

_Il disait : "les débuts avaient été très dur pour chacun et au début on n'était pas très structuré… La faute à un manque de temps de la part de chacun… Mais heureusement Links s'est placé en tant que leader du groupe et a remis le train sur les rails…"_

_En effet les premiers enregistrements de leur chanson "Together We Walk, Together We Fight" montrent plusieurs difficultés pour le groupe à jouer comme une seule entité mais les enregistrements suivant montre ô combien la locomotive Shockwave, une fois mis sur les rails, pouvait distiller en même temps de la fureur et de la musique._

_[…]_

_xLindax ajoutait : "Les répétitions sont très vite devenues des moments de plaisir pour chacun, ont rigolaient, ont buvaient et fumaient mais ont oubliaient jamais de jouer. A chaque fois que je savais qu'il y avait répét' le soir, je devenais une vrai pile toute la journée tellement je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée de rejouer avec tout le monde… Donc imaginez comment j'étais les jours de concert… [Rires]"_

_En tout Shockwave fera plus de quatre mois de répétition avant d'avoir enfin une date de concert."_

_Livre "Shockwave : fureur, sueur et musique" – Edition Noti_


	4. Chapitre 2, LANWE

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

  
_

_"J'ai toujours apprécié les répétitions du groupe, elles me permettaient de quitter mon monde désespérant où ma famille et mes études me prenaient la tête pour un monde amusant et musicale._

_Je pense que tout le monde appréciait vraiment ces moments, du moins je l'espère toujours aujourd'hui…_

_Mais ce jour du 28 mars restera à jamais graver dans mon cœur et dans mon âme, c'est une date qui m'a fait devenir vivant._

_J'aimerai tellement qu'on puisse tous se retrouver une dernière fois et jouer quelques morceaux ensemble…"_

-------x-------

Le groupe récemment formé avait été baptisé Shockwave voulant dire l'onde de choc. Ce nom avait tout de suite été apprécié de chacun de par sa consonance anglaise, son coté "puissant" et le fait que chacun des membres voulait faire des vagues dans le monde de la musique.

Voilà maintenant plus de trois mois que le groupe se retrouvait dans une espèce de sous-sol sous le Mertlon, un bar de la petite ville. Le propriétaire de l'établissement avait gentiment laissé le sous-sol au groupe à condition qu'il ne joue qu'entre 18h et 20h. Cela n'était pas beaucoup de temps mais chacun compensait ce manque par le fait qu'il répétait chaque jour.

Les premières répétitions étaient passablement catastrophiques ; le principal problème du groupe était de jouer uniformément, de jouer au même volume. En effet le matériel au sous-sol était passablement obsolète et la petite taille de la pièce faisait que la disposition des instruments ainsi que des amplis était merdique, ainsi le son le devenait aussi.

Comme à leur habitude, Linda la guitariste mélodique, Gecko le batteur, V le guitariste rythmique et Kyuso le bassiste étaient déjà sur place, il était 17h30 et ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de Josh le chanteur/gueuleur. Assis parterre au milieu de la pièce, Kyuso avait posé son ordinateur portable au centre du petit groupe de musicien. Ils avaient enregistrés leur premier morceau sur ce PC et ils l'écoutaient une nouvelle fois.

_- Ok… Donc la qualité est super incroyable mais on est pas du tout synchro…_ Dit Linda en tendant l'oreille.

_- Yeap…_ Répondit simple V d'un hochement de tête.

Kyuso et Gecko acquiescèrent ensemble, le groupe savait qu'il avait quelques petits problèmes de synchronisation. La qualité de jeu et le niveau était excellent, seul un petit problème de synchronisation venait tâcher le parfait tableau qu'ils essayaient de faire.

La chanson se termina sur une bonne minute synchronisée, plus aucun autre son ne venait déranger le petit groupe tous émerveillé par la puissance de leur propre musique, comme s'ils étaient tous au-dessus du berceau de leur enfant. Une fois que la musique s'arrêta, ils se regardèrent tous avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, cette petite minute les avaient beaucoup motivés.

_- Il faut qu'on réengistre le morceau !_ Fit Linda et Kyuso en cœur.

_- Yeap…_ Acquiesça de nouveau et simplement V, une clope allumé à la bouche.

Au même moment, Josh, dit Links, entra dans le petit sous-sol une cigarette à la bouche. Chacun des membres du groupe regardèrent le leader-chanteur avec un petit sourire, il ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi et les toisa d'un regard interrogateur. Voyant que chacun le regardait encore, Josh chercha sur lui une quelconque tâche ou autre…

_- Nan sérieux… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tâche ?_ Dit-il en regardant ses shorts trois quart.

Tous se mirent à rire aux dépends de Josh qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Ce fut Linda qui lui avoua la première qu'il n'y avait rien et que les quatre compères c'était mis d'accords avant son arrivée. Links fit semblant de faire la moue et s'assit dans le petit cercle en faisant attention de ne pas s'asseoir sur une bouteille de bière vide. Chacun le regarda, attendant ce qu'il avait à dire.

_- Bien… J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…_

Links regarda chacun d'eux avec un regard lourd et sérieux. Les nouvelles devaient être vraiment mauvaises. Linda eue un frisson qui la parcourue lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle. Son secret avait-il été démasqué ? V ne fit rien lorsque les yeux fusilleur de Josh vinrent sur lui, il n'avait visiblement rien à se reprocher.

_- Allez ! Dit-nous tous ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !_

Linda s'était levée, avait fait basculée Josh sur le dos et fouillait ses poches. En premier lieu, Josh ne fit rien puis lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans une de ses poches arrière, il eut un petit réflexe pour lui retirer sa main fouineuse.

_- Hahaaaaaa ! J'ai trouvé l'endroit qu'il ne fallait pas fouiller !_

Linda était toute fière d'elle, en plus son comportement très extraverti faisait qu'elle était constamment une sorte de pile sur patte impossible à arrêter à moins de lui mettre un coup sur la tête ou de l'imbiber d'alcool. V se leva gentiment et fit signe de sortir.

_- Tu pars où ?_ Demanda Josh qui avait réussit à repousser Linda.

_- Nulle part…_ Répondit V avec un sourire.

D'un geste rapide et précis, V attrapa les bras de Josh et lui fit une clé de bras. Le chanteur-leader essaya de se débattre mais rien n'y fit. D'un autre geste rapide, V tourna Links sur lui-même pour le placer à plat ventre. Il était assis sur son dos, toujours autant impassible. Il regarda Linda avec un petit sourire et lui désigna la poche d'un coup d'œil.

La jeune fille le remercia de son aide et attrapa un papier vert, une feuille A4 pliée en quatre qu'elle déplia rapidement. Ses yeux semblèrent s'écarquiller sans vouloir s'arrêter, d'un mouvement rapide de la tête elle regard Josh qui n'était plus sous l'emprise de V.

_- Tu… T'es sérieux ?_ Balbutia la guitariste.

Josh fit un petit sourire à chacun. Linda redonna la feuille à Josh quand celui-ci tendit la main vers elle. Il montra alors la feuille verte à tous. Quelques dessins en noir faisaient offices de fond et plusieurs gros noms d'artistes locaux étaient inscrits sur la feuille. Le titre de l'affiche était explicite : LANWE.

_- Hé bien quoi ? C'est juste l'affiche de la LANW…_

Gecko s'arrêta de parler net et ouvrit une grande bouche lorsqu'il vit le dernier nom de groupe : Shockwave. Il regarda Josh puis regarda de nouveau l'affiche, il fit de rapide aller-retour entre Josh et l'affiche comme pour être sûre que ce n'était pas une connerie. Kyosu était, lui aussi, totalement ébahi et émerveillé.

_- Sérieux ?! On va jouer à la LANWE ?_! Le bassiste allait presque s'évanouir sous l'émotion forte que cette annonce lui avait amenée.

_- Yep !_ Fit simplement Links avec le sourire.

-------x-------

_"Je pense que je me souviendrais toujours de cette annonce… Tout à réellement commencer depuis là. _

_Je me rappel de Linda qui nous avait stressé car le concert était deux jours après que tu nous l'ais annoncé. Je me rappel aussi qu'elle était devenue encore plus stressée lorsque tu as dit qu'on allait refiler des cds gravés de notre première chanson lors du concert._

_Mai ce qui m'a le plus touché ce jour là c'est ce que tu m'as dit quand on fumait ensemble dehors._

_« Je ne laisserai pas ce groupe mourir ! »_

_Aujourd'hui… Tu serais prêt à recommencer Shockwave ?"_

-------x-------

_Deux jours après…_

La salle était bondée de gens, la LANWE était vraiment le moment alternatif de l'année. En backstage, la pression était grande et chacun des membres des divers groupes était stressé. Les backstages étaient une sorte de long couloir ou chacun devait attendre son tour pour aller sur scène. Cela donnait un air encore plus artisanal à tout ce qu'il se passait ici.

Kyuso regarda sur ses cotés, d'après le nombre de personne avant et après, il devina que Shockwave passait en début de milieu de soirée, il devait sûrement jouer le rôle de "chauffeur" de salle pour les groupes jugés plus connu et plus "prestigieux".

Chacun des cinq membres de Shockwave étaient assis les uns à coté des autres, chacun était nerveux et surtout énervé. En effet, le jour avant le concert, ils avaient décidés de se masquer pour que les gens apprécient leur musique et pas leur gueule d'ange. Ainsi chacun portait un masque différent et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en backstage, les autres groupes les avaient "coulés" en les traitants de pâle copie d'autre groupe. Que deux groupes qui passait en dernier et donc qui avait la grosse tête à cause de cela les avait coulé. Les autres leurs avaient simplement demandé qui il était sous leur masque. Bien sûr, dans un souci d'esthétique, aucun des membres de Shockwave ne répondit aux insultes ou aux questions sur qui se trouvait derrière le masque.

Un homme entra dans le couloir.

_- Bien… Le groupe Nosteramus s'est désisté et Drowning Pool vient de se faire virer de scène par le public… Les prochains sont donc Shockwave._

Le groupe se leva, Gecko sautilla sur place pour détendre ses muscles de jambes, xLindax fit craquer ces doigts, V fit tourner son cou pour faire craquer ses lombaires, Kyuso toussa un peu et répéta mentalement les premières notes de la première chanson et Links ne tenait plus sur place.

_- Bien… En avant les artistes_ _!_

Chacun des membres passa vers le personnage qui se chargeait des groupes. Certains membres d'autre groupe tapèrent sur les épaules de ceux de Shockwave en guise de bonne chance. Le groupe en entier leur aurait bien rendu un sourire, mais avec leur masque rien ne transparaissais.

_- Merde…_ Chuchota Gecko en montant les escaliers amenant à la scène.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ _?_ Demanda Kyuso

_- J'suis tellement stressé que j'ai une boule au ventre et une folle envie de pisser…_

xLindax se mit à rire ce qui eu le don de calmer un peu tout le groupe. Ils gravirent tous les vingt-cinq marches qui les amenaient à la scène. Avant d'y pénétrer, l'homme d'avant leur fit le topo.

_- Alors… Vous avez un ou deux minutes pour régler le son et faire un check complet. Les lumières de la scène et de la salle seront éteints donc pas d'inquiétude. Bonne chance !_

Chacun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis passa le rideau qui servait de porte entre les backstages et la scène. Gecko alla rapidement jusqu'à la batterie et s'assit sur le siège, il se plaça convenablement, fit quelques roulement de grosse caisse et de caisse claire, ajustant ainsi la distance à laquelle il devait être assis. Il bougea juste un peu le charleston pour mieux l'avoir à porter de main. Pour signifier qu'il était OK, il tapa ses baguettes deux fois et attendit.

Linda monta sur scène et alla directement vers un des amplis, heureusement elle avait pris une prise JACK d'une vingtaine de mètre et n'étais donc pas astreint dans ses mouvements. Elle brancha son câble à une pédale d'effet et brancha la pédale à un ampli. Elle monta le volume, pressa sur la pédale, ajusta l'effet et gratta quelques coups. Une fois prête, elle joua deux coups étouffés pour signaler qu'elle était OK. V fit le même son quelques secondes après Linda.

Kyuso était le seul à n'avoir jamais fait de scène et il n'arrivait pas très bien s'y retrouver. Il avait beau gratter sur sa basse aucun son n'en sortait, il avait vérifié que l'ampli était allumé et que la pédale à effet aussi. Mais toujours rien.

_- Merde merde merde merde…_

Il essaya de gratter de nouveau sur sa basse et son plectre tomba à terre. Il voulut le ramasser mais Josh le fit plus rapidement. Il se releva et prit le plectre que lui tendait le chanteur.

_- Hey… Tranquille ! Ne stresse pas ! Personne ne peut nous reconnaître sous ses masques alors lâches-toi et fais-toi plaisir !_

Kyuso acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Josh regarda l'ampli, débrancha la prise JACK qui était dans le trou OUT et le mis dans le trou IN. Avec le bout de son doigt, il vint caresser une corde de la basse qui émit un doux son grave. Kyuso regarda Josh, celui-ci mit deux doigts sur son masque où devait se trouver sa bouche, c'était le signal entre eux pour dire qu'il souriait. Kyuso fit de même et plaça deux doigts sur son masque en signe de sourire.

Peu à peu, la scène s'illumina, projetant des faisceaux de lumières sur les cinq compères. Ils étaient tous là, tous prêts à donner leur premier concert avec Shockwave et à aller plus loin.

Une voix annonça le prochain groupe et les lumières éclairèrent toute la scène d'un coup. Josh s'avança vers les devant de la scène et distingua un peu le public. Son masque était fait d'un passe montagne noir comme ceux des dévaliseurs de banque dans les films et d'un semi masque en coque noir qui lui couvrait menton, bouche et nez. Il regarda le public.

_- Alors ? Ca vient ?!_ Cria une voix dans le public

Josh se releva un peu et amena le micro jusqu'à sa bouche.

_- Est-ce qu'il y a des fans de BLAST et TRAPNEST ici ?_

Plusieurs personnes firent des bruits, à tout péter il devait y avoir dix fans de ces deux groupes dans la salle qui devait contenir une cinquantaine de personne. Même quelques sifflements étaient audibles lorsque Josh avait mentionné BLAST et TRAPNEST. Kyuso attendit de voir ce qu'allait dire Josh, tout cela l'intriguait.

Links pointa alors un doigt contre le public puis le pointa contre un coin de la salle.

_- Ok… Donc vous pouvez sortir d'ici… Vos petites oreilles habituées à de la merde risqueraient de ne pas supporter de la bonne et vraie musique faite de sueur et de hargne !_

Kyuso fut choqué mais la salle non. Celle-ci se mit à applaudir de plus belle ce que venait de dire Josh. Après tout il était vrai que la majorité des personnes qui venaient ici devait en avoir marre de toujours voir des pseudos-punks qui écoute de la calomnie comme BLAST.

Links se retourna alors, la salle applaudissant toujours. Kyuso remarqua que les gens du premier rang avaient changé, des HxC boy et des punks étaient maintenant au devant de la scène. Links avait réussit son coup, il avait intéressé les vraies fans de musique. Kyuso se rappela alors la légende du Néo : _"Si le public reparle d'un groupe après coup, il est sûre de passer pro."_ Kyuso eu un sourire.

Les premiers battements de batterie commencèrent alors et après quelques secondes, les deux guitares et la basse commencèrent leur show, un show totalement synchronisé et bien huilés. Le public suivait merveilleusement la musique, plusieurs circle pit et mosh pit étaient lancés dans la fosse et ceux qui ne savaient pas mosher pogotaient allégrement. La température de la salle avait rapidement augmentée.

Ainsi Shockwave, qui devait initialement chauffé un peu la salle pour les prochains groupes, venait de mettre la barre super haute pour les prochains groupes.

_Trois quart d'heure après…_

L'annonce de la fin du concert de Shockwave fit huer toute la salle. Links était fier, le groupe en entier avait mis le public dans sa poche.

Le groupe descendit alors les marches des escaliers et croisa un des groupes qui les avait descendus. Linda ne put s'empêcher, accompagnée par Kyuso en état de transe, de leur glisser un ou deux mots.

_- Bonne chance les loosers… Va falloir faire mieux que nous !_

Plusieurs membres du groupe adverse grommelèrent silencieusement et montèrent sur scène. Le groupe Shockwave fut acclamé dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le petit couloir. Chacun des membres des groupes peux connus vinrent les saluer et les féliciter. Chacun des membres de Shockwave remercia chaleureusement chacun et discutèrent avec leurs nouveaux fans d'un soir.

Après près de dix minutes de discussion, le groupe sur scène commença à jouer, ils jouaient des reprises de TRAPNEST, un autre groupe cliché. Après ce que venait de faire Josh sur scène, il était normale que le public siffle quelques peux le groupe qui faisait les reprises du groupe médiocre qu'est TRAPNEST.

Kyuso regarda Gecko, V, Linda puis Links, ce dernier partait contre la scène, qu'allait-il faire ? Intrigués, les quatre autres membres du groupe le suivirent. Links força le passage au type chargés des groupe et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la scène deux par deux.

Après un instant, il déambula sur scène, le public le reconnut directement car il avait toujours son masque. Il leva les bras en l'air et s'approcha du public volant la vedette au groupe qui continuait de jouer tant bien que mal. Links amena une main a son oreille pour que les sifflements se fassent plus fort. Seuls quelques fans de BLAST et TRAPNEST qui étaient revenus au premier rang sifflèrent Links.

Le leader et chanteur du groupe Shockwave regarda le public, posa deux doigts sur son masque, se retourna rapidement et frappa violemment le chanteur qui tomba à terre. Linda, Gecko, V et Kyuso avait vu la scène et sans trop réellement réfléchir, ils avaient rejoint Links pour commencer à débrancher les instruments du groupe qui jouait et à les briser.

Avide de revanche, le chanteur du groupe adverse se releva et se jeta sur Links, ils tombèrent tout deux dans le public en se battant. Sur scène, Kyuso et les autres commencèrent alors aussi une bagarre qui s'étendit alors à toute la salle puis dans les rues…

-------x-------

_"Tu sais Josh… Je n'oublierai jamais ce premier soir où j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit : j'ai profité. J'ai fini avec le nez qui pissait le sang et plusieurs bleus sur le corps… Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais heureux, heureux d'avoir joué, heureux de former un tout avec le groupe et d'avoir tout ces gens qui nous suivaient dans notre démarche… C'était beau ! Comme un rêve !_

_Je me rappelle encore des forces de police qui étaient rapidement arrivée sur place et qui avait essayé de séparer les bagarres qu'il y avait dans la rue. Si je me souviens bien, la rixe c'était un peu étendue et de la casse avait eu lieu, non ?_

_De toute façon maintenant tout cela fait partis du passé et nous devons regarder vers l'avenir… Qu'as-tu comme plan pour l'avenir ? Repasseras-tu nous voir une fois ?"_

* * *

_NA :_

_Quelques changements dans la façon d'écrire et dans la rapidité du déroulement des choses. J'espère que cela ne vous embêtes pas._

_Dans le prochain chapitre on quitte Shockwave pour voir ce qu'il se passe vers BLAST et TRAPNEST._

_Enjoy \o/ (n'oubliez pas de commenter)_


	5. Introduction Chapitre 3

_Comme toujours, les droits de la licence dont s'inspirent cette histoire ainsi que les clins d'œil reviennent à qui de droit._

_

* * *

-------x-------_

_"Lors de la soirée de la LANWE au Neo, Shockwave frappa un grand coup. _

_Distillant pour la première fois toute sa fureur lors de leur show, la violence qui en découla parmi les fans et le public défraya la chronique. En une soirée toute la région connaissait le nom du groupe et ce qu'il signifiait._

_Le fait qu'ils soient masqués fit que les fans s'identifièrent rapidement à ce groupe et créa un effet de masse grandissant. Les émeutes de la LANWE amenèrent les journalistes à rechercher la cause de tout cela et bientôt les images du groupe furent diffusées dans toute la région faisant de la pub gratuite pour Shockwave._

_[…]_

_Dès lors, le groupe s'est vu placé aux devants de la scène régional et à rapidement conquis les cœurs de beaucoup de personnes lançant ainsi la locomotive Shockwave sur les rails de la gloire._

_A peine une semaine après les faits de la LANWE, Shockwave se retrouvait déjà en interview sur les ondes nippones. Cette interview lancera une vague de diffusion du titre "Together We Walk, Together We Fight" renommé "Still Fighting" qui c'était vu distribué, gratuitement, à plus de 40 exemplaires lors de la LANWE._

_Il est dit que c'est cette interview qui décida la boîte du Griffin de programmer Shockwave pour sa soirée spéciale "cinquième anniversaire du Griffin"."_

_Livre "Shockwave : fureur, sueur et musique" – Edition Noti_


	6. Chapitre 3, L'interview Radio

_"Tu sais Hachi, je sais que je ne t'ai jamais réellement parlé de moi et de mon passé…_

_Maintenant et avec du recul, je pense que j'aurai dût te parler des gens que j'ai laissé derrière moi, des rêves que j'ai brisé et toutes ces choses que je quittais lorsque je chantais…_

_En venant à Tokyo, j'espérais aussi laisser derrière moi toutes ces bêtises et conneries que j'avais faites, j'espérais pouvoir recommencer tout à zéro et pouvoir chanter…_

_Mais il semble que la vie n'a pas réellement voulu que je m'en sorte aussi facilement…"_

-------x-------

La pluie battait fortement contre les carreaux de la chambre de Nana, malgré le fait que cet appartement 707 ne coûtait rien, les carreaux étaient largement trop fin pour pouvoir dormir en paix lorsque l'on a le sommeil léger.

Cigarette à la bouche, Nana contemplait le plafond tout en écoutant l'eau frapper contre les carreaux, plongées dans ses pensées et réflexions, elle essayait de se projetée dans dix ans… Que fera-t-elle ? Où sera-t-elle ? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Hachi ?

Elle se retourna et dégagea ses cheveux d'un noir intense pour qu'ils ne crament pas au contact de sa cigarette. Elle regarda les gouttes de pluies coulées le long des carreaux de la fenêtre. Soudain, une lumière blanche illumina le ciel et disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser place à un grondement assourdissant.

Nana eue un petit sourire en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, Hachi venait de rentrer, enfin. Elle entendit la délicate femme ranger la nourriture qu'elle venait d'acheter puis aller dans sa chambre en silence pour fermer à clé.

Nana tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le sablier au pied de son lit. C'était une sorte de rituel depuis un moment ; Nana ne dormait pas jusqu'à ce qu'Hachi soit rentrée. Elle était comme une mère poule faisant attention à ses petits et s'endormant une fois sûre qu'aucun ne manque à l'appel.

Nana eue un petit sourire rien qu'en imaginant Hachi en petit poussin jaune puis ferma gentiment les yeux pour partit au pays des rêves…

La porte claqua d'un coup fort et une Hachi en pleine crise de folie entra dans la chambre de la punk. Nana fit un sursaut et regarda Hachi qui fouillait dans son bordel.

_- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!_

Hachi fit un sourire à Nana lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la télécommande.

_- Il faut que je te montre un truc à la télé !_

Nana jeta alors un paquet de clope vide qui rebondit gentiment sur la tête d'Hachi.

_- C'est pas une raison pour entrer en vrac dans ma chambre comme ça !_

Faisant une moue furieuse, Nana attrapa une cigarette et l'alluma allégrement. Hachi vint s'asseoir à coté de la punk aux cheveux noirs et alluma la petite télévision. Elle zappa rapidement jusqu'à une chaîne régionale, elle avait zappée longtemps car le numéro de chaîne était 549.

Les images grésillèrent un peu puis devinrent plus net après un instant. Une femme en tailleur annonçait les nouvelles locales.

_- Regarde ! Il c'est passé quelque chose dans ta ville natale !_

Nana, qui ne regardait pas vraiment, devint plus attentive. Les images montraient une sorte d'émeute dans les rues. Plusieurs punks et autres personnes se frappaient, retournaient des voitures ou incendiaient des poubelles. Plusieurs compagnie de policiers anti-émeute fonçaient sur certains manifestants les battants jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent à terre pour les traîner dans un fourgon.

Une femme blonde un peu trop gominée apparue alors à l'écran, derrière elle la police anti-émeute faisait son travail.

_- Une émeute à gagnée aujourd'hui les rues de la ville et plusieurs voitures ont été incendiée. D'après certains témoins interrogés, l'émeute aurait débutée après le concert d'un groupe local nommé Shockwave._

Les images de l'émeute changèrent et quelques images, visiblement filmée à la main dans le public, de la performance de Shockwave s'affichèrent. Cinq personnes masquées diffusaient leur musique de cinglé à un public totalement conquis et en délire. Après un instant, les images se brouillèrent et l'image des membres de Shockwave montant sur scène pour fracasser un groupe apparurent. Hachi attrapa un coussin et le serra contre elle.

_- Nana… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand je vois ces gens…_

Nana prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra amicalement. Elle continuait de regarder les images ; tout ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait connu. Le Neo était toujours pareil, elle reconnut aussi certaines rues et certains magasins. Tout cela lui rappela plusieurs souvenirs. Des bons comme des mauvais…

-------x-------

_"Tu sais Hachi, voir ces images m'a rappelée tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi, tous ceux que j'avais abandonné pour venir ici…_

_Je pourrais te parler pendant des heures de toutes ces personnes que j'ai abandonnées et je pourrais aussi te citer les milliers de chose que j'ai laissée derrière moi… En voyant ces images j'ai quelques peux remit en doute mon choix de monter sur Tokyo… Bien que tout aille bien pour BLAST en ce moment, quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas durer…_

_Avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé maintenant, tu as découverte déjà beaucoup de mes secrets mais d'autre sont encore enfouit au fond de moi… J'espère pouvoir un jour avoir le courage de te les dires…"_

-------x-------

Quatre jours après les événements de la LANWE

-------x-------

_"Je me rappellerais toujours de cette LANWE et de ce qu'il en découla._

_Je me rappel très bien qu'à peine trois jours après les événements de la LANWE nous avons été contacté par le TURS, le Tokyo Underground Radio Show._

_Je me rappellerais toujours aussi tout ce qu'il c'est passé lors de cette interview sur une radio grande diffusion…"_

-------x-------

Le paysage défilait rapidement et Linda n'en pouvait plus de devoir rester assise dans le train sans rien pouvoir faire. De plus elle n'était pas à coté de Josh et donc ne pouvais pas l'embêter.

_- On arrive quand ?!_ Grincha-t-elle

Kyuso se pencha dans le couloir pour regarder trois rangés derrière lui, il fit un petit sourire à la fille, ou plutôt la pile.

_- Encore deux heures… Reste tranquille, on est en classe affaire et je ne pense pas que les gens ici présent apprécient le bruit…_

Kyu' était toujours autant prévenant, malgré son style plus HxC-Punk qu'avant, il était toujours le grand cœur que chacun connaissait. Linda marmonna quelques phrases intelligibles et se tût tout en faisant la moue. Kyu' se rassit alors normalement et regarda ce que faisait son génie de chanteur.

Josh regardait par la fenêtre, une bière dans la main et la cigarette dans la bouche, il ne loupait rien du paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, buvant et se régalant des grands prés verts de la saison d'été. Après un long instant, les lumières du train s'allumèrent, ils allaient passer dans un des plus longs tunnels du Japon. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Josh quitta la fenêtre et regarda Kyuso.

_- Ya quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il_

_- Euh… Non… C'est juste que c'était marrant de te voir… Tu n'es jamais partit de chez toi ?_

Josh ralluma sa clope éteinte.

_- Ouais… J'aime beaucoup me promener partout et là c'est la première fois que je pars autant loin de ma maison… Ca fait bizarre et en même temps ça fait du bien…_

Kyuso fit un large sourire et s'alluma aussi une cigarette. Un bruit étrange provint d'où était assis Linda et Gecko, V, comme à son habitude très discret, s'était assis dans la rangée en face de celle de Josh et Kyuso et dormait paisiblement. Kyu' se baissa de nouveau et regarda derrière, il vit Linda qui cherchait quelque chose dans sa grosse valise. Avec un petit sourire il se retourna.

_- Impressionnante cette fille… Elle a prit une immense valise pour une montée d'un seul jour à Tokyo… Ca fait un peu cliché non ?_

Josh baissa un peu la tête.

_- C'est normal… Avec Linda je reste à Tokyo après notre interview…_

Kyuso regarda Josh d'un ton interrogateur.

_- Définitivement ?_

_- Définitivement…_

Kyu' ne comprenait pas.

_- Mais ? Et le groupe ?_

Josh fit un petit sourire.

_- C'est justement pour le groupe que je m'installe avec elle à Tokyo…_

Josh prit alors son sac bandoulière et en sortis une feuille estampillée d'un logo connu des musiciens ; le logo de la production Noise. Kyuso prit le papier et le lut de long en large, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de joie.

_- On va signer chez Noise Prod' ? C'est abusé !_

Josh fit un petit sourire et reprit le papier qu'il rangea délicatement dans son sac.

_- Je m'installe donc à Tokyo dans un grand appart', je vais m'occuper de tout aménager pour votre arrivée… Je tiens à ce que vous finissiez, toi, Gecko et V vos diplôme avant de monter sur Tokyo._

Kyu' fit un grand sourire à Josh, décidemment il pensait à tout et avait le bras long.

_- Mais… Et Linda dans tout ça ?_

Josh fit une petite grimace.

_- C'est assez compliqué…_

Kyuso regarda par la fenêtre, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du long tunnel.

_- Je pense qu'on a le temps d'en parler._

Josh acquiesça et s'hydrata la gorge avec une gorgée de bière.

_- Elle est arrivée à l'entrepôt portuaire B42, chez moi, directement après le concert… Elle était trempée et triste… Bizarrement, à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle venait me voir et à chaque fois il pleuvait comme jamais… Je me suis souvent demandé si le ciel ne pleurait pas avec elle…_

Josh leva un peu la tête partant dans ses pensées puis revint à la discussion.

_- Il faut savoir que Linda vient d'une famille bourgeoise. Elle va dans une école privée pour jeune riche, elle reçoit en argent de poche autant d'argent que moi en deux ans et elle a plusieurs suivants et fait partie d'une famille très protocolaire…_

Kyuso n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il se pencha dans l'allée et regarda de nouveau Linda qui s'amusait à embêter Gecko. Elle ? C'était une… Bourge ? Il n'arrivait pas trop à y croire en la voyant… Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours les dernières marques de téléphone mobile et de lecteur MP3…

_- Je te fais confiance en te disant cela… Ne le répète pas… _

Kyuso acquiesça.

_- Son père a découvert que sa petite Asa était en fait la terrible xLindax qui venait de passer aux infos… Le fait que son petit ange venait de démarrer une émeute et s'était battue sur scène la passablement choqué, son réflexe fut donc de lui interdire à tout jamais de nous revoir ou de refaire de la musique._

Kyuso baissa la tête, il n'arrivait pas imaginer qu'elle pénitence cela devait être. Sans la musique, il n'était rien. Sans Shockwave il redevenait le simple écolier dans son coin…

_- Donc elle m'a tout expliqué… Pendant qu'elle se séchait elle et ses vêtements, je suis allé jusqu'à chez elle et j'ai parlé avec son père… Je pense qu'on a bien dût parler pendant trois heures avant d'arriver à une conclusion qui nous arrangeait les deux._

Kyuso attendit la suite mais rien en vint, il prit alors la parole.

_- Et donc ? Ca a donné quoi ?_

Josh fit un petit sourire au bassiste.

_- Elle est là avec nous non ? Et ne t'ais-je pas dis qu'elle montait à Tokyo avec moi ?_

_- Oui mais contre ça, il t'a demandé quoi ?_

Josh ne répondit rien, le train venait de sortir du tunnel et il s'était de nouveau focalisé sur le paysage qui défilait, pris dans ses pensées.

-------x-------

Le soleil rayonnait dans le grand studio de radio. Les baies vitrées prouvaient que la radio était écoutée et bien sponsorisée, cela donnait un effet professionnel. Les cinq membres avaient mis leurs masques et étaient tous assis autour d'une grande table ronde.

Plusieurs micros étaient sur la table ainsi que de la bière, plusieurs pièces sèches d'apéritif ainsi que des journaux. Après un instant, un des présentateurs entra dans la salle et salua chacun d'entre eux avec une poignée de main sincère. Il se dépêcha d'aller à sa place et mis un casque sur sa tête. Chacun des membres du groupe l'imitèrent et se placèrent devant leur micro. Le présentateur fit un petit signe à la régie puis prit la parole.

_- Hello à tous et bienvenu sur TURS ! La seule radio qui fait vibrer ton cul avec des décibels à n'en plus finir !_

Il fit un sourire comme s'il entendait tous ceux qui l'écoutaient le saluer. C'était son truc à Makoto, son truc pour être un bon présentateur. Ce job était dur alors il s'imaginait un public.

_- Aujourd'hui nous avons des invités spéciaux… Je vous le donne en cinq : Shockwave !_

Chacun des membres du groupe firent un petit "Hello" ou "Salut ! " au micro puis Makoto reprit.

_- Bien… On a pas mal entendu parler de vous dernièrement ! Les médias se sont vraiment lâchés vis-à-vis des émeutes récentes… Et ils n'y sont pas aller de main morte… Je cite._

Il prit plusieurs journaux qui paraissaient uniquement à Tokyo, chacun des membres fut surpris de voir une photo dans un encart de la première page.

_- "Terroristes", "violences gratuites", "groupe sans avenir", etc… Qu'avez-vous à répondre à tout ceci ?_

Le groupe fut un peu prit de cours, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout préparé à ce genre de chose. Ils se regardèrent tous un moment avant que Links ne prenne la parole.

_- Hé bien j'invite chacune de ces critiques à venir nous dire tout ça en face… Et sérieusement, avant de faire une critique sur un groupe, il faudrait d'abords avoir écouté ce groupe, non ? Parce-que, bizarrement, je n'ai vu aucun attaché de presse de ces journaux à la LANWE…_

Ils furent tous soufflé par la réponse de Josh, il ne s'était pas énervé et avait gentiment lancé une pique à la presse de Tokyo. Le fait qu'il ait prit la parole libéra un peu les autres qui répondirent à plusieurs autres questions, plus amicales cette fois. L'interview entre le présentateur et le groupe dura plus de deux heures et les indices d'écoutes n'arrêtaient pas de monter.

_- Bien bien bien… Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose, non ? On va tout d'abords passer cinq morceaux que chacun des membres de Shockwave ont choisis puis on passera, en exclu sur les ondes, le premier titre du groupe : "Still Fighting" ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Après ce petit interlude musical, la ligne sera mise en fonction et vous, oui vous cher auditeurs, vous pourrez poser directement vos questions aux membres du groupe. Restez branchés ! A tout de suite !_

Un morceau d'Alove for Ennemies passa alors à l'antenne et chacun prit un peu de temps pour se détendre. Le groupe parla beaucoup avec le présentateur qui leur avoua qu'ils étaient le groupe le moins grosse tête qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Après une courte pause que chacun apprécia beaucoup, ils retournèrent à leur micro.

_- Bien bien bien ! On est de retour à l'antenne, vous connaissez le numéro pour nous appeler. A vous de jouer ! Shockwave est là pour vous !_

C'était le moment fatidique, un premier affrontement direct avec les fans, s'il y en avait. L'attente ne fut pas longue et un des gars s'occupant de la régie fit savoir qu'il y avait trop d'appel en même temps.

_- Wow ! Pas tous en même temps ! On va devoir trier entre vous, désolé. Première personne, hello c'est qui ?_

Un petit bruit se fit entendre et une voix légèrement déformée par le téléphone se fit entendre.

_- Hello… Je suis Takanomi de Kantô. Déjà je veux dire que j'adore votre émission et que Shockwave, vous déchirez ! Ca fait du bien d'entendre autres chose que BLAST et TRAPNEST sur les ondes ! … Ma question est pour xLindax, es-tu célibataire ?_

Linda devint rouge sous son masque, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le reste du groupe se mit à rire de bon cœur.

_- Oui je suis célibataire… Vient à un de nos concert et on pourra peut-être faire connaissance… Voir plus…_

_- Wouuuuuuu ! Takanomi t'a p'têtre une chance !_

V était déjà totalement pété et appréciait beaucoup tout ce qu'il se passait, c'était une sorte de rêve pour lui, il avait toujours rêvé de quitter sa petite ville pour monter sur Tokyo. Il jubilait, c'est sûrement pourquoi il avait tant bu. La ligne se coupa puis une sonnerie retentit.

_- Ha… Quelque chose de spécial ! Annonça le présentateur. Nous avons Ren de TRAPNEST en ligne ! Acceptez-vous son appel ?_

Josh coupa directement le présentateur.

_- Non_

Le présentateur fut prit de court tout comme le groupe, il ne put que demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'appel.

_- Simplement car mon but est de détruire _BLAST et TRAPNEST _!_

Il n'y eu plus un bruit. Les paroles de Links semblaient résonnées dans tout Tokyo.

-------x-------

_"Je me souviendrais toujours de ces paroles… Détruire BLAST et TRAPNEST … C'était un but digne de toi et de Shockwave. Bizarrement j'ai tout de suite acquiescé avec toi. Le fait de porter des masques nous libéraient vraiment, c'était incroyable._

_Maintenant, avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé, veux-tu encore détruire BLAST et TRAPNEST ? Tu as toujours été très obscure sur tes intentions et cela était assez déroutant. En tout cas cette annonce à la radio fut lourde de conséquence par la suite. Shockwave se dressait comme un groupe strictement anti-BLAST et anti-TRAPNEST et ça, ça plaisait à beaucoup de gens._

_Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là que la locomotive Shockwave s'est lancée… Tu te rappels du nombre de téléphone après avoir rejeté celui de Ren ? N'est-ce pas ce jour là que Mélodia à crée le fan club de Shockwave ?_

_Je ne sais pas si cela était voulu de ta part mais en tout cas tu as fait ce jour là un sacré coup de poker !"_


	7. Introduction Chapitre 4

_"L'interview radio créa un immense remue ménage dans la nation japonaise ; un petit groupe attaquait directement deux groupes pro aimés par une majorité de personne. Cette interview eue pour effet de regrouper toutes les personnes ayant une dent contre Blast, Trapnest ou encore les fans de ces groupes sous une seule et même bannière : celle de Shockwave._

_Un groupe de fan créèrent alors un groupe regroupant tout les autres fans qu'ils appelèrent "Shockwave's Army" et qui fit jaser les gens à cause des initiales de celui-ci : SA. Ces initiales rappelaient la première armée personnelle allemande lors de l'occupation Nazi._

_Shockwave étant un groupe totalement et ouvertement anti-nazi et anti-fasciste, le groupe de fan changea de nom pour devenir "Shockwave's Barmy Army" signifiant : L'armée des tarés de Shockwave. Ce nom fut créé pour faire un petit clin d'œil à une des chansons du groupe punk The Exploited._

_[…]_

_Links et xLindax habitèrent ensemble deux mois et profitèrent de ces deux mois pour organiser l'arrivée du reste du groupe._

_Réussissant leur diplôme avec mention, Gecko, V et Kyu rejoignirent rapidement leurs deux autres compères à Tokyo. Leur première grande apparition sur la scène de Tokyo se fit lors du concert d'anniversaire des cinq du Griffin dans la salle du même nom, plus de mille personnes se trouvaient à cet endroit en plus des cents officiers de police qui avaient été dépêchés pour éviter tout débordement lors du show de Shockwave."_

_Livre "Shockwave : fureur, sueur et musique" – Edition Noti_


	8. Chapitre 4, Le Griffin

_"Josh… Tu te souviens de ce concert au Griffin ? Tu te souviens de cette foule ? De cet accueil ?_

_Je m'en souviendrais toujours… Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne pourra pas m'enlever ce moment bizarre de ma tête… Malgré un lavage de cerveau j'imagine…"_

-------x-------

Les loges du Griffin n'avaient rien à voir avec celle du Neo ; c'était le luxe pour un groupe qui débutait comme Shockwave. Loges avec nom des membres sur la porte, dans les loges on trouvait un minibar remplit d'alcool divers non payant, des immenses miroirs pour se maquiller, une douche, une penderie, un lit, une télévision et même un canapé dans certaines.

V et Gecko s'étaient battus pour avoir une loges avec canapé et c'était Linda qui avait, pour qu'ils arrêtent leur jeux débiles pour se départager, prit la loge au canapé. Autant dire que l'atmosphère au sein du groupe était bonne enfant… Cela était sûrement dût aux nombreux minibars des autres loges qu'ils avaient vidés.

Chacun des membres de Shockwave ressentait quelques peux la célébrité que leur avait donné tout ce remue-ménage autour d'eux ; plusieurs petit groupes qui faisaient aussi partie de l'affiche de ce soir avait demandé des autographes aux membres de Shockwave.

Deux femmes vinrent vers Gecko et V, portant décolletés et minishort, les deux compères comprirent que c'était des groupies. C'est triste d'avoir même ce genre de chose dans ce milieu musicale. L'un d'elle s'approcha de V et le regarda d'un regard coquin.

_- Dit-moi… Ca te tenterait de signer ici…_

Elle posa un doigt sur son décolleté

_- Wow c'est la première fois que je signe des seins… J'aime_ ! En plaisantais V.

Le groupe était arrivé une heure avant tout le monde et c'était rapidement masqué, dès que chacun portait son masque, le cirque put commencer dans les loges. Bizarrement chacun des autres groupes, mise à part la tête d'affiche, suivirent les délires de Shockwave et rendirent ainsi les loges encore plus chaotiques mais tellement amusantes.

Tous les canapés furent sortis et placés dans le couloir principal, ainsi tous étaient assis dans le couloir et parlaient allégrement tout en buvant bière sur bière, cocktails sur cocktails et mangeant tout ce qui leur tombait dans les mains. La tête d'affiche ne faisait pas partis des festivités et préférait rester dans sa loge au calme, malheureusement pour les membres de celui-ci, les divers hamburgers qu'ils avaient commandés se faisaient à chaque fois voler lorsqu'ils passaient prêt des autres membres de groupe.

Peu à peu, les divers groupes étaient appelés les uns après les autres. Chaque membre se levait, acclamé et encouragé par tous les autres groupes présents et montait sur scène. Une tournus s'était instauré parmi les discussions animées sur les canapés.

On y parlait de tout ; de sexe, d'alcool, de drogue, de musique, de concert, de pub, de cds et autres.

_- Bien… Prochain groupe… Shockwave_

Un grand mec avec un micro vers la bouche était apparu dans le couloir, c'était lui qui annonçait les groupes qui devaient passer sur scène. Cela rappela des souvenirs à tout Shockwave.

Ceux-ci se levèrent sous les encouragements des autres membres des autres groupes.

_- Allez ! Mettez de nouveau le feu !_

Chacun des membres de Shockwave, une fois levé et avec leurs instruments respectifs, salua les divers membres des autres groupes puis partirent pour la scène.

Un homme ne costard légèrement ouvert était sur scène un micro à la main, il annonça l'arrivée de Shockwave, les lumières s'éteignirent et il sortit de scène pendant que le groupe y montait.

C'est alors que le public commença à scander en chœur le nom de Shockwave, d'abords partitionné en deux pour devenir un seul et même mot.

_- Shock ! Wave ! Shock ! Wave !_

Le public commença alors à répéter de plus en plus vite ces deux mots pour que cela ne donne plus qu'un seul et même mot.

_- Shockwave ! Shockwave_ !

Chacun des membres du groupe ajusta son instrument et les lumières s'allumèrent. V en perdit son souffle lorsqu'il vit la salle

Chaque personne présente portait un masque sur le visage, seul quelques rares personne ne portaient rien et se trouvaient au fond. Tout en regardant, V se croyait presque devant une fabrique de clone. Étaient-ils tous là que pour Shockwave ? Il semblait bien que oui.

Les premières notes du premier morceau résonnèrent. Links amena le micro jusqu'à ses lèvres pour commencer à chanter et prononça les premières paroles tout en gueulant. Peu à peu il s'avança sur le bout de la scène et tandis le micro contre le public. Ce fut comme une vague enveloppant la scène. Plusieurs personnes du deuxième et troisième rang utilisèrent les gens se trouvant devant eux pour venir crier eux-aussi les paroles dans le micro. La salle s'enflammait déjà. Après seulement deux morceaux, la majorité du public faisait des circles pits et des les brisaient avec du Mosh et quelques pogos.

-------x-------

_"Hachi… J'ai toujours vue comme une petit femme toute simple quoiqu'un peu trop égocentrique. Je t'ai toujours vue plus comme une mère au foyer qu'une aventurière… Et pourtant, souvent, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Blast et principalement de moi, tu partais à l'aventure toute seule… Toi ma si fragile Hachi…_

_Comment te remercier pour toutes ces fois où tu as pris sur toi et tu as remuée ciel et terre pour que tout soit en ordre…"_

-------x-------

Hachi s'arrêta de fouiller dans tous les recoins de l'appartement et comptabilisa les affaires qu'elle avait prises.

_- Bien… J'ai mon portable… Mon sac…_

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda son sac rose, celui-ci jurait beaucoup avec les habits noirs qu'elle portait. Elle remit sa mini-jupe en place en arrachant presque les légers frous-frous de dentelle qui en dépassait. Elle regarda alors ses ongles manucurés en noir. Elle lâcha un léger soupir et revint se contempler devant le miroir.

Pour se fondre dans la masse de gens qui sera au Griffin ce soir, elle s'était habillée comme une punk, du moins comme elle pensait qu'une punk s'habillait… Ou plutôt elle avait "empruntée" des habits de Nana, son maquillage et avait copié au mieux son style.

Crayon noir, eye-liner appliqué en effet œil de chat, teinture non-permanente rose et noir, mini-jupe noir avec frou-frou en dentelle, porte-jarretelle apparent, collant en résille noir avec quelques trous et Doc'Martens 18 trous à lacet rouge et un haut fait d'un t-shirt rapiécé, déchiqueté au centre créant un genre de décolleté. C'était sa touche à elle… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit coté chic.

Elle soupira un peu, si seulement sa mère la voyait… Elle l'aurait reniée sur le coup ! Ce style vestimentaire… Sur elle… Ca faisait si…

_- Enfin… C'est pour le bien de Nana et de Blast !_

On toqua gentiment à la porte. Hachi regarda l'heure, il était 06:35 PM, il était pile à l'heure réglé comme du papier à musique. Hachi prit une grande bouffée d'air qu'elle expulsa rapidement et ouvrit la porte.

Nobu était aussi méconnaissable qu'Hachi ; de long cheveux noir, des lentilles de contact… Il ressemblait à Takumi en plus gentil. Il fut surpris de voir Nana ainsi.

_- Woaw… Méconnaissable… Tu es…_

Hachi se mit à rougir un instant. Depuis ce qui était arrivé entre elle et Nobu, elle avait de plus en plus de peine à le regarder en face… Alors lorsqu'il la contemplait ainsi elle ne pouvait s'empêchée d'être gênée. Au fond de son cœur restait encore de grands fragments d'un amour encore vivace pour Nobu.

- Bien… Allons-y… Les concerts du Griffin vont commencer, ça serait bien qu'on y soit avant que Shockwave joue.

Hachi acquiesça avec un petit sourire et les deux compères quittèrent l'appartement 707.

-------x-------

La voiture qu'avait louée Nobu roulait tranquillement sur une des rues principales de la capitale. Elle dépassa plusieurs vélos et bifurqua dans plusieurs ruelles différentes. Nobu était concentré sur sa conduite, bien qu'il avait le permis depuis un sacré moment, il ne conduisait que très peu.

_- Tu sais… Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi… Si jamais quelqu'un te reconnais là-bas… _

Nobu fit un petit sourire pour essayer de décrisper le visage inquiet d'Hachi.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que la salle sera remplie de fan de Shockwave… Au pire il devrait y avoir que cinq ou six personnes._

_- Mais… Les images de la bagarre au Néo montraient des dizaines de personnes !_

Nobu déglutit légèrement puis repris confiance en lui en se remémorant tout ce que Shin lui avait conseillé avant de partir.

_- Les médias ont souvent la fâcheuse tendance de tout grossir… Des vrais fans il y en avant peut-être cinq comme j'ai dit et le reste était des bourrés qui ont suivis._

Hachi regarda Nobu plus attentivement.

_- Comment ce déroule un concert comme celui qu'on va voir ?_

Nobu faillit déraper mais garda son sang-froid.

_- Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit que tu avais déjà fait des concerts !_

Hachi répliqua plus fortement comme si le jeu était de parler plus fort que l'autre.

_- Oui mais que de Trapnest et Blast ! Pas de concert comme ceux de Shockwave !_

Nobu arrêta rapidement la voiture sur le bas coté de la petite route qu'ils arpentaient.

_- Je refuse que tu viennes avec moi… J'irai seul !_

_- Mais pourquoi ?! Nana est aussi mon amie et je veux son bien !_

Nobu répondit du tac au tac.

_- Quitte à te tuer pour elle ?_

Hachi se tue. Nobu fut désolé sur le coup.

_- Écoute… Les concerts de HxC n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de glam-punk de Blast ou de Rock de Trapnest. Les concerts de HxC sont plus violent, plus rageur et plus dynamique…_

Hachi garda le silence.

_- Si je ne veux pas que tu viennes c'est surtout pour pas que tu te blesses… Je ne veux pas te mettre hors des affaires de Blast et de Nana…_

Hachi bougea alors la tête et fit un petit sourire à Nobu.

_- Tu sais… Tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour toi que pour moi… Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça…_

Nobu vit dans les yeux de Nana cette détermination qui la caractérisait si bien. Il su immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à cette détermination. Il fit un sourire à la jeune femme et reprit la route.

-------x-------

L'entrée de la salle où se déroulait le concert était facilement reconnaissable ; plusieurs dizaines de personnes se trouvaient au même endroit en train de fumer et boire tandis que le reste de la rue était déserte. Nobu alla garer la voiture beaucoup plus loin et donna ses dernières directives à Nana tout en marchant.

_- Bien… Pour ce soir tu seras ma copine, reste vers moi et surtout au moindre gars qui t'accostes tu me fais un signe ! Ne laisse personne t'approcher ou te toucher_.

Nana fut surprise par le ton de Nobu, il était si concentré et direct, un vrai chef d'armée.

_- Normalement le concert devrait démarrer un petit peu après qu'on soit arrivé. Dès qu'on entre dans la salle on fonce direct dans un coin où on pourra voir ces fameux Shockwave et le publique._

Il avançait rapidement et traînait presque Hachi derrière lui.

_- Et surtout… Rappel-toi que je suis Noki et non pas Nobu. Ne mentionne pas Blast ni Nana. _

Hachi acquiesça, d'un coup l'atmosphère de cette soirée était montrée d'un cran dans le stress pour la jeune femme. Elle qui pensait simplement aller à un concert voir si ces Shockwaves étaient vraiment des dangereux… Maintenant elle se rendait quasi à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Nobu paya deux places puis le couple entra dans une vraie fournaise ; la salle avait l'odeur mélangée de sueur et de fumée. Dès qu'elle entra dans la salle, Nana eue tout de suite envie de retrouver sa baignoire et ses diverses eaux parfumées. Mais elle se devait de continuer. Elle serra fortement la main de Nobu et se fraya un chemin dans le sillage de celui-ci.

Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dépeint, les gens dans la salle étaient en fait passablement courtois et poli. Cela choqua quelques peux Nana qui fut prise de court lorsque quelqu'un lui proposa de lui céder sa place sur un siège près du bar.

Ils se trouvèrent une place sur l'extrême droite du bar. La vue était parfaite sur la scène et sur le publique en même temps. En attendant le début du concert, Nana sirotait sa bière et Nobu semblait être une pile sur patte ; il ne cessait de bouger dans tout les sens et d'espérer le début du concert. Pour un peu et on le prendrait pour un fan.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, Nobu se retourna tout de suite et sembla connaître la personne. Le personnage parla d'une voix que Nana reconnu tout de suite : c'était Yasu.

_- Calme-toi un peu… Le concert ne devrait pas tarder…_

Nana se leva d'un coup et fonça dans les bras de Yasu. Celui-ci répondit à son étreinte et se baissa un peu pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

_- Je vois que tu es aussi venue_…

Hachi acquiesça.

_- Oui…Je suis venu voir si ce groupe qui en veut à Nana est si terrible que ça…_

Yasu eu un petit sourire.

_- Si seulement tu savais…_

Hachi n'eue pas le temps de répondre que les lumières s'éteignirent et que tout commence. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'oubliera cette soirée avec ce concert marquant. Depuis qu'elle avait vue ce concert, Hachi était devenue la plus inquiète des femmes vis-à-vis de Nana et Blast.

-------x-------

_"Déjà partis de la soirée. Fais gaffe en rentrant ^o^ )/"_

Hachi rangea son téléphone mobile dans son sac à main en espérant que Nobu recevrai son message.

_- Heureusement que tu étais la Yasu… Sinon j'aurais dût retrouver Nobu dans cette foule pour rentrer !_

Yasu fit un petit sourire tout en gardant l'esprit focalisé sur la route. Hachi hésita un instant puis s'osa quand même à demander.

_- Tu semble connaître un lien entre Nana et ce groupe… Explique-moi…_

Yasu fit un petit sourire à Hachi.

_- Comme tu le sais, Nana n'a jamais réellement eu d'ami mise à part Nobu et le reste du groupe._

Hachi acquiesça.

_- Elle dit ça car elle veut absolument oublier une personne qui compte beaucoup pour elle et qu'elle a laissée derrière elle. Avant Nobu et avant Ren il y avait Josh, ou Links maintenant…_

Hachi fut choquée, Nana et Josh ? Ami ?

_- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle l'a rencontré en école primaire, il l'avait protégé d'une espèce de petite brute et il avait noué ensemble comme ça._

Hachi avait mille questions en tête, mais bizarrement elle se tut et laissa Yasu continuer.

_- Josh était plus qu'un ami pour Nana, c'était un pilier ; comme la vie avec sa grand-mère n'était pas tout les jours très belle, Josh était toujours là pour lui tenir compagnie et pour la soutenir._

Hachi se calma et commença gentiment à se poser des questions sur Josh.

_- Leur relation est encore allée plus loin lorsque Nana à eue treize ans ; ils sortirent ensemble et cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remplace par Ren…_

Hachi fut un peu choquée mais n'eue pas le temps de répondre, Yasu continua.

_- C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici… Pour voir ce Josh et qu'elle furie il dégage… Pour connaître ces intentions… Savoir s'il fera du mal à Nana…_

Hachi regarda Yasu qui ralentit un peu, ils étaient déjà de retour devant chez Hachi et Nana. Yasu regarda la jeune femme d'un air un peu inquiétant.

_- Je vais devoir en parler au groupe et à la boîte… Shockwave va poser problème… Surtout, n'en parle à personne et surtout pas à Nana ! Elle ne doit pas savoir pour le moment qui est Links… Garde-le pour toi, pour protéger Nana…_

Yasu avait mis une telle gravité dans ses paroles qu'Hachi acquiesça tout de suite…

-------x-------

_"Tu sais Nana, cette soirée là j'en ai appris beaucoup sur ton passé. Plus que j'aurai put imaginer…_

_Pourquoi me cachais-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché pour Josh ? J'ai toujours un peu de peine à comprendre… Était-ce par honte ? Je ne sais pas…_

_Du moins ce qui arriva après fut encore plus grave que je ne le pensais… Pour toi, Blast, Josh Shockwave et moi…"_

_

* * *

  
_

_NA : _

_Links Frei le retour !_

_On recommence l'écriture avec un chapitre de NANA lourd en révélation._

_Maintenant… Comment va évoluer l'histoire ? Dieu seul sait… (et moi =))_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter, fustiger, crier, m'engueuler ou autres =)_

_Enjoy \o/_


	9. Introduction Chapitre 5

_"Directement après leur concert au Griffin et surtout pour parer l'arrivée imminente des cds de Blast et Trapnest, Shockwave fut forcé d'entrer en studio par Noise Production. Diffusant rapidement un cahier de photo officiel du groupe qui fut vendu comme des petits pains, les tensions entre la production et Shockwave ne firent pas long à venir._

_"Faites-ci, faites-ça… Demain vous avez ça, hier vous aviez ça… C'est saoulant d'être soudainement tiré de tout les cotés. Heureusement qu'on a mis les points sur les I rapidement et que tout est entré dans l'ordre. Ca à été un immense compromis mais on en est pas peu fier maintenant." Expliqua Links dans une des rares interviews qu'il offrit à la presse._

_Le compromis était simple ; Shockwave serait d'accords d'obéir aux ordres du studio à deux conditions : de ne pas trop en faire en un jour et surtout de leur permettre de faire leur cd comme il le voulait._

_Noise Production accepta l'offre et ainsi Shockwave eu carte blanche pour monter leur cd comme il le voulait. C'est ainsi que naquit "Shockwave's Family", un cd de quarante deux titres ne comprenant que cinq titres solo de Shockwave._

_Proche de ses fans, le groupe avait décidé de permettre à des groupes inconnus d'avoir une plage à eux sur leur cd. Refusant catégoriquement, Noise se fit avoir par le groupe qui décida alors d'en inviter plein d'autre pour faire des duos. Ainsi Noise ne pouvait rien dire et les petits groupes locaux choisis pouvaient avoir un duo avec le groupe du moment."_

_Livre "Shockwave : fureur, sueur et musique" – Edition Noti_


	10. Chapitre 5, Ether Lips

Les murs semblaient trembler sous la puissance les basses que crachaient les haut-parleurs de la chambre d'Asa. Bien que sa mère venait de lui crier plusieurs fois de descendre le son, celle-ci s'obstinait à faire rugir le single de Shockwave dans toute la maison voir tout le quartier !

Assis dans son lit, elle feuilletait un magazine parlant de son nouveau groupe fétiche : Shockwave. Sur ses murs étaient tapissée divers photos non-officiel prise avec son téléphone portable et trouvées sur Internet. Elle les avait imprimés en grand format et haute définition pour faire disparaître le blanc de la peinture de ses murs sous la fureur et le look très cool de Shockwave.

Depuis qu'elle avait entendue cette interview radio, elle était devenu fan de Shockwave et avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès de ses parents pour pouvoir aller au concert de Shockwave au Griffin. Ce soir-là, elle avait bien crue qu'elle mourrait sous les kilos de muscles du mec qui moshait à ses côtés. Mais ce show avait réveillé quelque chose en elle ; une sorte de vitalité incroyable, une envie féroce de faire de la musique !

Lors de son voyage de retour depuis Tokyo jusqu'à sa petite ville, elle était rentrée avec trois inconnues qui vivaient en fait près de chez elle et qui étaient aussi fan de Shockwave. Enthousiaste après ce concert de malade, elles décidèrent toute trois de monter un groupe de HxC et échangèrent leur coordonnées et numéro de téléphone pour rester en contact.

Un mois après, le petit groupe appelé Ether Lips était déjà en train de faire son premier concert dans une salle communale. Le style du groupe se rapprochait énormément de celui de Shockwave mais était tout de même différent à écouter. Jouant plus mélodiquement et se basant moins sur la violence du show, Ether Lips avait créé un style déjà bien représentatif du groupe.

_- Asa, courrier pour toi et éteint moi cette musique de fou !_

Asa sortit de ses rêveries sous le cri de sa mère et se releva de son lit rapidement. Elle descendit comme une flèche les escaliers et prit la lettre qui était maintenant posée sur une table proche de la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vu le logo officiel du groupe Shockwave en haut à droite de la lettre.

_- Ho Putain ! Hooo Putain !_

Elle déchira rapidement la lettre avec une boule au ventre. D'un geste rapide et un peu maladroit elle déplia la lettre et la lut rapidement. Elle resta un instant sur place, comme figée. Elle resta ainsi une bonne vingtaine de seconde puis passa de statut de statue à un statut de puce folle sauteuse partout.

Ce soudain engouement et nuisance sonore avait attirés rapidement ses parents ainsi que son petit frère vers elle.

_- Que se passe-t-il Asa ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues où se mélangeait maintenant larmes salées et maquillage. Ne trouvant pas les mots elle tendit simplement la lettre avant de placer ses deux mains sur son visage comme pour retenir ses larmes de bonheur. Son père prit la lettre et la lut à haute voix, il eut un peu de peine de temps en temps car elle était écrite à la main.

_"Chère mademoiselle Yoshimitsu,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous informer que vous avez été sélectionnée par le groupe Shockwave pour paraître sur leur prochain cd : "Shockwave's Family"._

_Votre groupe Ether Lips à été choisi parmi une liste de plus d'un milliers de participant. Vous trouverez ci-joint quatre billets pour Tokyo. Lors de votre arrivée, une voiture viendra vous chercher pour vous amener directement au studio d'enregistrement de Noise._

_Encore toutes nos sincères félicitations._

_Les membres de Shockwave"_

La lettre était signée par les cinq membres du groupe. Il était aussi évident que c'était un des membres du groupe qui l'avait écrite. Ca ne faisait pas du tout sérieux aux yeux du père d'Asa qui refusa directement que sa fille parte pour Tokyo. Les cris et pleures qui en suivirent eurent raison de lui et pour finir il accepta.

[-------x-------]

Gecko amena une grosse boulette de viande jusqu'à sa bouche et l'enfourna d'un coup. De la sauce coula sur ses joues gonflées par toute la nourriture qu'il venait d'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Vu sous un certains angle, il ressemblait vraiment à un lézard… La peau verte en moins.

Assis autour d'une table bien garnie, tout les membres de Shockwave mangeaient tranquillement avec pour bruit de fond la radio. C'était un peu la coutume dans Shockwave ; avoir des moments ensembles, tous réunis. Les repas étaient donc presque à chaque fois pris ensemble. Si quelqu'un manquait à table, tout le monde l'attendait jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. C'était la coutume après tout.

_- Wouaw ! J'ai jamais vu autant de cuillère que ça ! Ya presque un tiroir entier remplis que de ça !_

Links baissa un peu les yeux sous le regard à la fois gêné et furieux de Linda. Elle seule savait pour le petit problème de Links. Elle changea rapidement la discussion.

_- Alors les membres d'Ether Lips arrivent d'ici une demi-heure non ?_

Kyu acquiesça et prit une mimique un peu bizarre.

_- Owi ! En plus il paraît que ce sont que des filles !_

Il amena ses mains vers ses joues et se déhancha ce qui fit rire V aux éclats. Légèrement pale, Links se leva et partit au toilette à l'étage rapidement suivie de Linda. Celle-ci le suivit aussi rapidement qu'elle put mais se retrouva face à une porte des toilettes fermées.

_- Josh… Tu fais quoi ?_

Un petit silence se fit entendre à l'étage. Alors qu'elle allait se répéter, Josh répondit.

_- Ben ce que tout homme fait au toilette… Je ch_

_- Hem !_

De nouveau un petit silence puis Josh rouvre la porte, directement Linda "l'ausculte" du regard. Elle lui attrape le visage de ses deux mains et le fait se baisser un peu pour voir ses yeux. Après un moment à lui tourner le visage, elle le laisse tranquille.

_- Tu vois ? Rien n'à craindre ! Ce ne sont pas des toilettes qui vont me tuer…_

Elle le regarda un peu furieuse, il s'amusait avec elle et ça l'énervait.

_- Arrête de jouer avec moi…_

Il lui attrapa alors la nuque et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

_- Je ne joue pas, tu le sais bien…_

Elle se mit alors légèrement à rougir, elle voulut le retenir de descendre mais la sonnette du studio retentissa. Rapidement, V s'était dégagé de son siège et était partis ouvrir à la porte où il découvrit les membres d'Ether Lips largement en avance.

_- Hé bien… Voilà des fans pressée d'arriver… Bienvenues dans le modeste studio de Shockwave !_

Une des filles sembla presque tomber dans les pommes, une deuxième devint extrêmement blanche et une autre, vraisemblablement la leader, se pencha courtoisement en avant, rouge comme une cerise.

_- M… Merci à vous de nous avoir choisies !_

V était quelques peux confus, il n'avait jamais trop apprécié ces signes de gentillesse typiquement nipponne. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire lorsque des personnes se penchaient en avant en remerciement. Confus, il se gratta un peu la tête arborant un sourire tendu.

_- Euh… Hé bien c'est normale…_

Il resta figé sur place un moment.

_- Bon… Tu vas les faire rentrer qu'on puisse aussi les voir ? fit Gecko la bouche, miraculeusement, vide._

_- Euh oui… Excusez-moi_

V libéra le passage et les quatre filles entrèrent nerveusement dans le petit studio d'enregistrement qui ressemblait plus à un appartement qu'a un studio. Elles se présentèrent chacune à leur tour aux membres de Shockwave qui firent de même en retour. Pour la première fois, des fans les voyaient démasqués.

La plus grande de toutes fit un pas en avant, c'était elle la leader, elle se présenta en se penchant légèrement en avant.

_- Je suis Asa Yoshimitsu, leader et chanteuse du groupe Ether Lips._

_- Pas besoin de tous ces protocoles de respect, on est entre artiste… Entre ami et donc pas besoin des Mr, Mlle et autres._

Asa se releva un peu et fit un sourire, l'atmosphère était un peu tendue, ce fut Josh qui brisa alors la glace. Il s'approcha d'Asa, posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit la bise. La couleur de peau d'Asa vira rapidement au rouge bonbon, elle venait de se faire embrassée par son préféré.

Cela eu pour effet de briser la glace directement entre les membres de Shockwave et Ether Lips. Après avoir bavardé pendant plusieurs heures, le temps de préparer les chansons étaient venue.

Les deux groupes s'assirent autour d'une table et Josh prit la parole.

_- Bien… Donc pour notre album on a décidé d'inviter plein de petit groupe locaux qu'on a entendu sur Internet ou qu'on nous a conseillé comme ça on pourra faire office de tremplin pour votre carrière. On a invité plein de groupe divers et varié._

Les filles d'Ether Lips, qui s'était mis à leur aise rapidement quasi affalées sur les canapés une bière à la main, acquiescèrent, Asa prit la parole.

_- Merci de nous avoir choisis…_

Josh lui fit un sourire avant qu'Azumi, la bassiste du groupe aux cheveux rose pétant, ne prenne la parole.

_- Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir qui vous as dit "prenez Ether Lips"_

_- En fait c'était lors d'un de nos week-end de vacance j'ai assisté à un de vos concert._ Avoua Gecko

_- Il est arrivé tel une furie et a pas arrêter de crier qu'il fallait vous prendre_. Ajouta Linda

_- En tant que musicienne… Pas de sous-entendus s'il vous plaît_. Souligna V en rigolant.

L'atmosphère se relâcha de nouveau, les discussions sur tout et rien fusèrent avant que le retour au sérieux ne se fasse.

_- Donc on va créer un voir deux morceaux ensembles. Chacun apprendra de chacun. Ca vous va ?_

Les filles acquiescèrent.

_- Je pense qu'on va tout de même apprendre plus de vous que vous de nous…_ Dit Taiga, batteuse au style assez propret mais alternatif.

_- Tu serais étonnée…_ Ajouta Linda, amusée.

Les membres d'Ether Lips la regardèrent étrangement, comment était-ce possible ?

_- On ne cesse jamais d'apprendre dans la vie…_ Ajouta Josh pour clore le briefing.

Chacun se leva et se dispersa par instrument, ainsi les bassistes furent ensemble ainsi que les guitaristes, etc… Seul Asa et Josh restèrent sur le canapé. Il déposa des papiers sur la table et sortit des crayons, gommes et stylos.

_- Bien… Commençons par poser nos paroles…_

Asa acquiesça timidement et les deux compères commencèrent à rédiger les paroles des deux morceaux du featuring d'Ether Lips sur le cd de Shockwave.

[-------x-------]

_"Tu sais Josh, les deux morceaux "The Stranger" et "I Wake Up Alone" furent ceux qui marquèrent le plus les gens a la sortie du cd._

_L'as-tu écouté ? Comment as-tu trouvés le cd ? J'espère que tu l'apprécies autant que moi._

_Où es-tu exactement ? Es-tu avec Nana ?"_

[-------x-------]

Shin resta stoïque, les yeux grand ouvert comme figé sur sa bière. Nobu essaya d'articuler quelques mots mais rien ne sortit. Seul Yasu restait tranquille à fumer.

_- Comment ça ce fait ? Je croyais qu'il…_

_- Hé bien non… Ca m'a aussi surpris mais il faut agir, la sortie du cd est pour bientôt et Nana ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas assurer les concerts…_

Shin posa sa bière, il avait de nouveau ce visage serein et calme d'habitude.

_- Alors tu veux qu'on lui cache que Links de Shockwave est en fait son ami d'enfance Josh… Tu crois pas qu'elle le remarquera tôt ou tard ?_

Yasu regarda dans le vide un instant.

_- C'est impossible ! D'après ce qu'elle m'a un peu dit de lui, elle le connait par cœur ! Elle s'en rendra compte directement !_

Yasu partit dans ses pensées quelques instants.

_- Il faut absolument essayer…_

Les trois compères acquiescèrent. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Nana était derrière la porte et avait entendu tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Effondrée, la main sur le visage comme pour retenir ses larmes. Ses pensées étaient mélangées et confuses.

* * *

_NA : Un bisou a Hachi 01 et un grand merci pour ça reviews._


	11. Introduction Chapitre 6

_"La tournée "First Step To World Destruction" débuta à la date symbolique du vendredi 13 mai, voulue par le groupe pour montrer le refus de toute forme de symbolisme et croyance diverse, cette date apporta en effet plus de chance que de malchance au groupe._

_Commençant à Tokyo et s'arrêtant dans le petit village d'Omatsomu, Shockwave avait décidé de faire les choses dans le sens inverse des autres. Commençant par des gros concerts pour finir sur des concerts plus privés. xLindax l'avait expliqué comme ceci lors de son interview à Kerrang :_

_"Il était sûre et certains qu'on fatiguerait rapidement d'être sur la route tout le temps et de faire, chaque soir, un show qui demandait vraiment beaucoup de force physique et d'endurance. Ainsi il à été décidé de commencer par des concerts dans de grosse salle puis finir par des concerts plus privé et calme. Les autres groupes étaient d'accords et Noise n'a pas put s'opposer à cette décision."_

_Ainsi le groupe prit le départ sur les routes avec les douze autres groupes et commencèrent ce qui allait être la tournée la plus marquante dans l'industrie musical du japon. L'atmosphère durant la tournée entre les membres des divers groupes étaient, d'après Gecko, bonne enfant. Ainsi il expliquait aux journalistes de Gomatsu :_

_"Il n'y avait pas une journée où ont ne rigolaient pas ! A chaque escale ont sortaient tous et ont allaient boire, jouer et rigoler. La journée ont pétaient la forme trop surexcité de visiter le pays ainsi et le soir ont se défoulaient sur scène. Il faut quand même dire que le lendemain on ne voyait plus personnes jusqu'à midi car tout le monde dormaient, exténués de la veille._

_Mais une fois réveillés, ont recommençaient et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la date de Takasaki où, après la nouvelle de Noise, les sourires ont disparus pour un instant.""_

_Livre "Shockwave : fureur, sueur et musique" – Edition Noti_


	12. Chapitre 6, TakashiO

_"D'abords Takasaki et après Gokayama… Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette tournée allait autant bouleverser ma vie…_

_Tu sais que maintenant encore je me dis que j'aurais dût m'en rendre compte plus rapidement ? Il y avait des choses, des mots, des mimiques et d'autre fait et gestes qui prouvaient et annonçaient tout ce qui allait se passer… Comment ai-je fait pour louper cela ?_

_J'imagine que tu l'avais vu venir… Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?"_

-------x-------

La caravane de car différents pour la tournée de Shockwave attirait vraiment l'œil. Sûre du profit qu'ils feront avec ces concerts de promotions du cd de Shockwave qui allait bientôt sortir, Noise avait mit les bouchées doubles et avait cassé la tirelire pour offrir une tournée de taille.

Plus de trente dates dont 10 dans des villes noyaux, 10 dans des villes spéciales et le restes dans des petits villages environnant. De plus ces quelques dates annonçaient une plus grande tournée lors de la sortie du cd. Tout ceci avait de quoi excité chacun des membres des groupes ainsi que le fan.

Les 10 premiers concerts avaient été joués à guichet fermés et chacun d'eux avait défrayés la chronique. La scène, toujours au même niveau que le public, n'était pas protégée par des les éternels garde de sécurité, le public pouvait venir danser prêt des musiciens ou même encore venir chanter au même micro que les chanteurs.

Dangereux pour le groupe a cause des fans trop fanatique et dangereux pour la foule à cause du déchaînement que cette nouvelle avait engendrée, la presse avait fustigé sur cette manière de faire durant une semaine entière, puis avait fustigé sur le fait qu'à certain moment certains membres du groupe crachait du feu et que cela pouvait être dangereux.

Shockwave avait simplement répliqué à ces attaques avec une simple phrase : "Nous, nous faisons confiance à notre famille, nous n'avons pas peur de nous donner à fond car nous savons que toute cette famille de fan ne nous fera pas de mal et ne prendra pas de risques inconsidéré."

Ainsi les shows jugés comme "Un mélange de fureur, de musique et de sueur" par le magazine Kerrang devinrent rapidement l'attraction principale des salles de concerts. Même des personnes à la base non fan de Shockwave se laissait tentée par une place de concert et allait participer à ceux-ci. L'engouement dans le monde underground de la musique commençait vraiment à prendre.

La caravane des cars s'était arrêtée sur une aire d'autoroute pour refaire le plein. Cette opportunité permettait enfin aux membres des groupes de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Dès que les divers car furent arrêtés, les portes s'ouvrirent et un petit monde en descendit, rapidement plusieurs cigarettes furent allumés et les paroles de cette petite dizaines de personnes cassèrent le silence ambiant de cette aire d'autoroute.

Les filles d'Ether Lips étaient toute là, clope au bec, yeux mi-clos et cheveux ébouriffés. A première vue elles venaient de se réveillées, d'ailleurs Mik', un dj électro, l'avait bien remarqué et se moquait ouvertement, mais gentiment, d'elles.

Après un instant Gecko sortit du car de tête, il se gratta un peu la tête et alla vers le petit groupe formé des filles d'Ether Lips, de Mik et des membres du groupe Fuzion. Il s'approcha gentiment, les yeux encore mi-clos, après tout il n'était que 12h15…

_- Ha ! Voilà un petit lézard qui se réveil enfin_… fit Mik avec un sourire.

Gecko fit un petit sourire et se força à répondre. Il ne fallait pas trop l'ennuyer quand il se réveillait car Gecko était très lent au réveil.

_- Mouais…_

Il ne marmonna rien de plus, prit une cigarette et l'alluma, il resta ainsi un moment debout, toujours endormis, ça ce voyait au fait qu'il ne tirait que rarement sur sa cigarette. Après un instant, ce fut Linda qui sortit à son tour du bus. Beaucoup plus fraîche que Gecko, elle pétait la forme, était maquillée et avait le sourire. Dès qu'elle fut sortit du bus, elle alla dans le petit shop de l'aire de repos et en sortit avec des énergies drink, de la bière et de la pizza.

Elle ramena ça rapidement dans le bus et disparut dedans. Après quelques secondes, elle en ressortit avec le sourire, visiblement elle avait de nouveau remplie le frigo du bus, du moins de quoi tenir le trajet jusqu'à la prochaine halte. Elle s'approcha du petit groupe et décapsula une bouteille de boisson énergisante tout en souriant et en but quelques gorgées avant d'en proposer aux autres qui déclinèrent, chacun leur tour, la proposition.

_- Comment tu fais pour boire des trucs comme ça ? C'est immonde…_ Ronchonna Mik'

_- Au moins à force d'en boire, j'ai pas une tête comme vous tous_. Répondit-elle en rigolant.

Ils auraient tous rigolé si seulement ils avaient eu l'énergie ce qui fit que quelques petits rires à moitiés étouffés par la fatigue émanèrent des lèvres des plus "frais".

La radio du car où ce trouvait le petit groupe grésilla un peu avant d'émettre un son de voix audible. Chacun tendit une oreille quasi attentive aux mots que prononça l'animateur.

_- Ici Iroh Tamagaïchi pour Radio Takasaki et c'est avec une grande nouvelle que nous débutons ce show !_

Gecko eu un petit sourire, fier il annonça comme s'il était l'animateur :

_- En effet nous venons d'apprendre que le groupe Shockwave est à la porte de notre petite ville bourgeoise… HO – MY – GOD on va tous mourir !_

Plusieurs rigolèrent un peu à voix haute prouvant qu'ils commençaient enfin à émerger et à se réveiller, mais Linda coupa tout le monde d'un air sérieux et sévère. La voix de l'animateur recouvra alors un silence qui arriva soudainement dans les rangs des joyeux gais lurons.

_- … directeur de production et show de Noise a annoncé que le tristement célèbre groupe Shockwave se produira seul lors d'une date orpheline durant leur tournée au stade Takashi-O…_

Chacun regarda vers les deux seuls membres du groupe Shockwave prêt à exploser de bonheur pour eux et les féliciter mais Linda leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

_- … ainsi que la Gaia et Noise production se sont mis d'accords sur cette date annoncée comme d'anthologie, en effet les trois groupes tenant le devant de la scène ; Shockwave, Black Stone et Trapnest, assureront le show au même endroit au même moment. Il a été annoncé que les sulfureux Shockwave ouvriront le bal suivis par BLAST et Trapnest…_

Tous restèrent bouche bée, était-ce réellement possible ? Une telle annonce venait d'être faite sans même que les principaux intéressés soit mis au courant ! La Noise savait pourtant que Shockwave s'annonçait comme les destructeurs de BLAST et Trapnest…

A quoi pensaient-ils ?!

[-------x-------]

Yasu s'était levé et était partis en trombe, bien que tout cela c'était passer rapidement, Nobu et Shin avaient bien compris pourquoi il avait fait cela ; il allait s'expliquer avec la Gaia.

Eux qui venaient de parler de cacher l'existence même de Shockwave et Josh a Nana se retrouvait dos au mur. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et fixait le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

[-------x-------]

La petite sonnerie habituelle retentit dans le préau et tous les jeunes élèves se mirent rapidement en rang pour pouvoir entrer. Mains dans la main et deux par deux, seul deux élèves se disputaient.

_- C'est moi qui tiens la main à Nana !_

_- Non c'est moi son fiancé_ !

Les deux garçons se "battaient" pour pouvoir tenir la main de la petite fille aux longs cheveux noir. Celle-ci ne disait mot et se contentait juste de les regarder se chamailler.

La professeur frappa fort dans ses mains ce qui eu pour effet de calmer les deux garçons.

_- Nagasaki Iuma et Tohiro Shinumo ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !_

Bien que filiforme et quasi anorexique, la professeur savait se faire respecter de sa classe. Tous s'étaient tus et remis en rang comme il le fallait. La professeur avança dans les rangs et pris les deux jeunes garçons.

_- Vu que vous vous battez tant pour tenir la main d'une fille, je ne vois pas meilleur punition que de vous forcer à vous tenir la main tout deux ! Cela vous apprendra alors à vous tenir comme il faut !_

La professeur joignit les deux mains des garçons et se tourna vers Nana, toujours autant silencieuse. Sa voix changea et devint très douce.

_- Nana… Veux-tu bien prendre la main de notre nouvel élève ?_

La jeune fille acquiesça et alla dans les derniers rangs de la file, là s'y trouvait un grand garçon faisant une tête de plus que tout le monde. Il était arrivé la veille et avait un accent assez prononcés. Il avait dit s'appeler Josh et ne parlait que quand on le lui demandait, en fait il ne parlait que quand la professeur le lui demandait.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, ça grandeur l'impressionnait, elle se sentait encore plus petite et plus faible que d'accoutumée. Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle et Iuma se retourna pour la regarder. Elle prit un peu peur, elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il la colle comme ça. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main de Josh légèrement se serrer. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et comprit en regardant juste ces deux jolis rond vert-brun qu'il n'était pas méchant.

L'année passa rapidement et Iuma la collait toujours autant, bien qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, elle avait de la peine à le formuler correctement, ces petits problèmes de diction n'arrangeait rien. Quand elle essayait de lui dire et commençait à balbutier, Iuma la regardait avec un grand sourire, disait qu'elle était chou et la serrait contre lui.

Heureusement lors des petites pauses, elle arrivait à s'enfuir et se cacher de lui, elle allait dans un coin des bâtiments et s'y cachait profitant de la douce quiétude de la solitude et du quasi silence. Elle attendait ce moment avec envie à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte que l'heure de la pause arrivait.

Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, elle fila comme une flèche a travers les couloirs pour être sûr de semer l'indésirable et alla se terrer dans son coin favoris. Là elle sortit un petit cahier et commença à y écrire comme a son accoutumé.

Elle fut sortie de son petit plaisir solitaire pas des bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent derrière elle. Se retournant rapidement elle vit alors Josh qui la regardait puis d'autre pas au loin firent leurs apparitions et la voix d'Iuma criant le prénom de la jeune fille déchira le silence ambiant.

D'un geste rapide de la tête, Josh fit signe a Nana de se cacher sous les petits escaliers en bois proche de l'endroit où elle écrivait. N'attendant pas de comprendre, elle se glissa rapidement sous les échelons de bois et attendis. Josh s'approcha et se posta devant ceux-ci cachant la présence de Nana.

Iuma arriva tout haletant vers Josh et l'interrogea vivement.

_- Hey le nouveau ! T'aurais pas vu Nana ?_

Josh répondit par un simple hochement de tête négatif. Iuma le toisa du regard et s'en alla rapidement en cherchant Nana. Après un petit moment d'attente de la part du grand garçon, celui-ci se remis à se mouvoir et se retourna rapidement, ni une ni deux il était lui aussi sous les escaliers et regarda Nana.

Ils ne se dirent aucun mot et pourtant semblaient communiquer tout deux, non par la parole mais par la vue. Il lisait en elle et elle lisait en lui. Ce fut le premier pas d'une très longue amitié qui dura longtemps.

Il fut le premier à qui elle parla réellement, a qui elle se confia. Au fil des ans elle apprit à le connaître, pour ainsi dire elle le connaissait quasi parfaitement, elle arrivait devinée qu'elle réaction il aurait a quel moment. Elle avait repris certaine de ces mimiques, certaines de ces façon d'être et autre.

Tout deux restèrent proche, vraiment très proche, il fut le premier qu'elle embrassa, le premier qu'elle aima, le premier a qui elle a dit _"Nous deux c'est pour toujours"_ et le premier qu'elle quitta pour un autre… Un autre appelé Ren…

[-------x-------]

Seul le car de Shockwave et des appareils de musique nécessaire pour un concert était repartis pour une date unique en son genre ; malgré les pourparlers et les demandes des trois groupes, les producteurs n'entendirent rien et les groupes durent se résigner à devoir jouer ensemble.

Tout Shockwave s'était retrouver autour d'une table dans le car, bercé par le ronronnement du véhicule roulant à vitesse constante sur l'autoroute, tous se regardaient sans pour autant se parler. Il faisait lourd, non pas au niveau de la température, mais au niveau de l'ambiance ; ce car pourtant toujours si bruyant était maintenant silencieux comme un cimetière.

Après bien cinq minutes de silence, ce fut Links qui le brisa en premier.

_- Bien… Ont va être forcés de jouer avec ces… deux autres groupes… _

Gecko protesta.

_- On peut vraiment pas annuler ?!_

Linda répondit à la place de Links.

_- Non… Impossible sinon c'est le reste de notre tournée avec les autres qui sera annulée…_

_- Noise nous tient à la gorge… _Siffla V dans un soupir

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va le faire ce concert et même que ce sera le meilleur qu'on a jamais fais !_ Rétorqua Josh avec un sourire

Tous regardèrent Josh avec un petit sourire.

_- Qu'as-tu en tête ?_ Demanda Kyu

_- On va leur offrir un concert qui retourna toute la salle entière ! Dans tous les sens du terme !_

Gecko se leva en serrant le point, enthousiaste.

_- Un concert tellement puissant et destructeur que Trapnest et BLAST ne pourront pas jouer après nous…_

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur chacune des lèvres des membres du groupe et le silence revint baigner le car. Chacun se perdit dans des rêveries imageant a quoi ressemblerait le concert en question…

Après une heure de trajet, le car s'arrêta a l'entrée artiste du stade, les portes s'ouvrirent et les membres de Shockwave descendirent, masqués. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les membres de Trapnest qui descendaient aussi de leur car fraîchement arrivés et les membres de BLAST qui déchargeaient déjà leur équipement.

Tout les regards se croisèrent dans un silence sombre, il y avait déjà de la tension entre BLAST et Trapnest, la présence de Shockwave n'arrangeait en rien tout cela.

[-------x-------]

_"Souvent ils nous suffisaient d'un simple regard pour tous nous comprendre. Un sourire en coin ou simplement une petite mimique connu de tout le staff de la tournée suffisait à ce que chacun sache ce qu'il se passait, si tout allait bien ou s'il y avait un pépin._

_Cependant, ton regard ne disait pas toujours la même chose. Je pense que seul Linda arrivait lire dans les tiens et savait exactement ce que tu pensais au moment où elle te scrutait._

_J'espère maintenant que tu arrives un peu plus t'ouvrir aux gens qui t'entourent et j'espère que ceux-ci te traite bien."_

_

* * *

_

_NA : Un bisou (encore ^^) à Goupixa et Frozen Chainsaw, merci a vous ; c'est de lire vos reviews qui m'a fait revenir ^^_


	13. Introduction Chapitre 7

_"Bien qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'il se passait en backstage, plusieurs techniciens s'occupant de la mise en place des instruments et des divers équipements pour ce concert publièrent sur le web plusieurs information croustillantes, les plus lues et appréciées furent celles concernant l'attitude entre les groupes. Ces publications firent exploser les sites de publication rapide tels que Twitter Japon._

_"Même une génératrice d'un milliards de volts n'aurait pas autant de tension que ce qui règne en ce moment dans les couloirs en backstage"_

_"Ils s'évitent à tout prix comme des pestiférés, les Sound check se font dans une ambiance lourde, ils se guettent comme à l'affût d'une bavure qui pourrait être prétexte d'une guerre."_

_Ces diverses publications créèrent un engouement monstrueux pour ce concert ; les billets s'arrachaient à prix d'or, le marché noir grossissait et même les autorités se félicitaient d'un tel engouement._

_Ainsi il fût décidé d'organiser une deuxième date le lendemain pour contenter tout les fans des groupes._

_Ce fut donc 47'000 places qui furent vendus en tout pour les deux jours, les rumeurs couraient que plus de la moitié des billets avait été acheté par la Shockwave's Militia, le fan-club du groupe Shockwave._

_Néanmoins plusieurs acheteurs durent se faire rembourser le premier soir ainsi que le deuxième soir."_

_Livre "Shockwave : fureur, sueur et musique" – Edition Noti_


	14. Chapitre 7, Préparatifs

_"Josh…Ou Links… Je me rappelle que c'est ainsi que tu préférais que je t'appelle devant les autres… Tu n'as pas changé…Enfin… Tu n'as pas changé dans ton cœur et dans ta tête, tu es toujours ce petit garçon que j'ai connu ; timide, imposant, à l'air méchant mais en fait doux comme un agneau. _

_Tu es toujours autant impulsif, ce que tu as fais avec Shockwave c'était… Woaw ! Tu as atteint un niveau grandiose en peux de temps, en la moitié de temps que j'ai mis moi avec BLAST… Tu te rends compte ?_

_Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très bonne pour faire des lettres, tu me connais et tu t'en doutes j'imagine…_

_Ca fait un an que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles maintenant… J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu liras ces quelques lignes._

_Je t'aime_

_Ta princesse désaccordée"_

[-------x-------]

Les couloirs du Takashi-O étaient maintenant devenus une sorte d'autoroute pour fourmis surexcitées ; tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens, les ordres changeaient constamment et les préparatifs tardaient à se finaliser.

Les Soundchecks tardaient et se répétaient inlassablement, une fois que le groupe pensait avoir fini, il était rappelé une heure après pour refaire le check. Les Soundchecks devenaient de pitoyable Linechecks sans réel importance.

Ces allés et venues entre les loges et la scène avait le don d'énerver les groupes déjà assez sur le qui-vive. La tension était très palpable entre Blast et Shockwave et Trapnest et Shockwave. S'étant déjà retrouvé auparavant, les membres de Blast et Trapnest s'entendaient plutôt bien mise à part certains comme Takumi qui n'était pas apprécié du tout du côté Blast.

Dans les loges de Blast, Shin grattait quelques peux sur sa guitare, il semblait serein comme d'habitude, seul sa jambe droite trahissait son stress, elle tapait quatre fois plus vite le temps de la mélodie qu'il jouait. Ses doigts glissaient le long des cordes, la petite mélodie qui s'en découlait était empreinte de plusieurs émotions diverses, comme un patchwork de sentiments tous autant confus les uns que les autres.

Tantôt la peur, tantôt l'amour, en passant par le calme et la sérénité, la haine et la colère. Cette mélodie était comme les vêtements de son porteur ; déchirée, souillée et détruite et pourtant elle ressemblait a quelque chose.

Nobu était dans un coin de la salle à l'opposé de Shin, la tête appuyée contre le mur, il avait deux musique à ses oreilles ; d'une oreille, celle contre le mur qui se révélait être assez fin, il entendait au loin le soundcheck de Trapnest, il avait écouté leur cd et reconnaissait facilement les diverses chansons, de l'autre oreille il écoutait la mélodie de Shin.

Par-dessus cette mélodie il rajoutait ses propres riffs et rythmique, dans sa tête tout ce mélangeait : Batterie, basse, guitare rythmique et guitare solo. Il était toujours comme ça ; dès qu'il avait un moment de calme, il créait une chanson, une mélodie ou une poésie. Cependant il jugeait ses textes trop ringard et niais, c'est pourquoi il n'a jamais écrit quelque chose, il préfère laisser ça à Nana.

La petite pièce était silencieuse, les deux compères ne se parlaient pas, le malaise était là et tout les deux ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Ils avaient bien essayé de débuter plusieurs discussions, mais à chaque fois celle-ci revenait sur le sujet Nana-Josh et les mettaient tout deux mal à l'aise.

La musique du énième soundcheck de Trapnest s'arrêta subitement et après quelques secondes des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Shin se décala un peu sur la droite tout en continuant de gratter l'air de rien, d'où il était il voyait dans le couloir via la porte à moitié ouverte. D'un œil discret il regarda vers ce couloir, à l'affût. En quelques secondes il vît se que son cœur lui demandait depuis qu'il était arrivé : Reira.

Elle passa devant la porte en coupe-vent, elle fut la seule de Trapnest qui tourna la tête rapidement pour regarder vers les loges de Blast. En quelques fractions de secondes elle vit son Shin la regardant et lui souriant, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre son sourire mais lui savait qu'elle lui aurait sourit si elle l'avait pus.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par l'entrée précipitée de Yasu dans la pièce, même cachée derrière ses lunettes, on devinait son expression aux plis de son front : il était inquiet. En deux temps trois mouvements Nobu se dressa sur ses jambes et regarda Yasu.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Nana… Où est-elle ?_

_- J'en sais rien, elle est partie il y a un quart d'heure j'imagine…_

_- Il faut la gardée à l'œil ! Si elle croise Josh qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver !_

Yasu lança un regard inquiet a ses deux interlocuteurs et repartis dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Nobu fit de même ainsi que Shin mais dans deux directions opposées.

[-------x-------]

_Publication du technicien Yaotiri Takamo depuis le stade de Takashi-_O

_"10h08 : Les membres de BLAST (sans Nana) viennent de sortir de leur loges en trombe, il paraîtrait que Nana est introuvable depuis leurs arrivés au Stade"_

[-------x-------]

Le vent du petit matin continuait de gentiment souffler et glisser sur le visage de Nana, c'était une sensation assez étrange car le soleil réchauffait tout son corps sauf son visage qui était glacé par le vent. Qu'importe, cela lui rafraîchissait les idées en tout cas… Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tout cela, retrouver Josh et surtout dans ces conditions là… Tant de souvenirs qui avaient été enterrés sous des flots de larmes dans les bras de Ren qui remontaient à la surface… C'était trop ! De plus les enregistrements, les journées entières en studio, le manque de communication avec Hachi, ses problèmes de cœur et ce putain de concert n'arrangeaient rien à son état…

Elle regardait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sa cigarette se consommée toute seule sur le toit plat du stade, stade qui ressemblait grandement à un simple entrepôt il fallait dire. Elle regardait cette cigarette se consumer perdue dans ses pensées les plus profondes et se noyant dans des milliers de souvenirs… Souvenirs d'avant, de bien avant…

Elle amena son autre main vers sa cigarette, la prit délicatement et alla la coincer entre son annulaire et son auriculaire. C'était comme ça qu'elle fumait ses premières cigarettes… C'était comme ça que Josh les fumaient… Elle se souvint que Yasu en avait été furieux et il lui avait demandé de changer de façon de fumer prétextant que cela faisait vraiment trop toxicomane.

Elle eue un petit sourire en coin, il y avait tellement de chose dans son comportement et sa manière d'être qu'elle avait copiée sur Josh… Maintenant il serait impensable qu'elle copie autant quelqu'un…

Elle tira sur sa cigarette comme autrefois.

_- C'est vrai que ça fait toxico…_

Elle regarda sa cigarette et la jeta au loin, elle bougeait à deux à l'heure comme si penser annulait toute autre forme d'action. Une fois que la cigarette fut totalement consumée, elle la jeta au loin et celle-ci disparu derrière le coin du toit.

Avec un petit sourire elle s'appuya contre la paroi, elle était contre une des ventilations et entendit les premiers sons de corde des guitares de Shockwave. Elle avait acheté leur cd, il était bien caché sous son lit, entre deux pages d'un magazine de mode qu'Hachi avait laissé trainer dans leur appartement. Elle reconnu le premier morceau _"Introduction to Destruction"_ cependant il manquait un instrument et le chant. Il manquait une guitare, sûrement celle de la dénommée .x.

Elle fut sortie de son analyse par le claquement d'une porte en fer, sûrement la porte d'accès au toit. Elle resta figée où elle était, elle était cachée derrière un gros bloc d'aération. Une voix s'éleva alors gentiment.

_- Links ! Vient il faut qu'on aille faire le soundcheck !_

_- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas je viendrais… Je fume une clope et j'arrive._

Nana se pencha gentiment pour savoir si son imagination lui jouait un tour ou non. Son cœur ne fit qu'un saut lorsqu'elle vit .x ainsi que Josh, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il lui sembla que sa tête n'était plus sur son corps tellement la petite poussée d'adrénaline lui insensibilisa le reste du corps.

[-------x-------]

_Publication de l'ingénieur du son Mimina Sako depuis le stade de Takashi-_O

_"10h48 : La chanteuse de Blast est toujours introuvable et maintenant c'est aussi le guitariste Shin, la chanteuse Reira et le chanteur Links qui sont absents. La production ne sait pas s'ils vont repousser le concert ou non."_

[-------x-------]

Le vent soufflait gentiment et les premiers flocons de neige tombaient abondamment sur le toit du lycée Jusora. Le brouillard était aussi de la partie et il était difficile de voir à quatre mètres devant soi.

_- Ca va commencer à être dur de s'exiler pour fumer une clope tu sais…_

Josh se retourna avec un sourire, il regarda Nana.

_- Est-ce que son altesse Nana aurait froid ?_

Celle-ci lui tira la langue avec un petit sourire, les deux ados se retrouvaient souvent sur le toit du lycée entre deux cours ou pendant les cours pour fumer un peu mais surtout se retrouver. Tout le monde savaient qu'ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main ; inséparable. Certains pensaient même qu'il y avait plus entre eux.

_- Nana… Faut que je te dise quelque chose…_

Bien qu'il avait prit un ton lourd et sérieux, elle ne fut pas dupe et lui répondis d'une façon totalement désinvolte.

_- Si c'est encore pour me parler de tes flatulences tu peux le garder pour toi !_

Elle lança son paquet de cigarette vide sur Josh, le paquet fit un petit rebond sur la tête de sa cible et tomba à terre. Josh resta de marbre, tournant le dos à Nana. Il baissa la tête.

_- Nana… Demain je vais mourir…_

La cigarette que Nana amenait à sa bouche s'arrêta en chemin, bouche bée elle regarda vers Josh d'un air inquiet et stupéfait. Celui-ci se retourna, regardant le sol. Elle chercha son regard et dès qu'il leva les yeux sur elle, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire comme celui d'un gamin satisfait de sa blague.

Nana se leva d'un coup et alla contre lui pour lui mettre une tape sur le torse.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ?!_

Josh fit un petit sourire et tira un coup sur sa cigarette.

_- Ben au moins si je meurs demain, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu._

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil amusé. Nana réitéra son coup sur le torse et tira la moue comme si elle boudait.

_- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose… Ce serait nul que tu meurs !_

Josh fut interloqué.

_- Pourquoi ? Ce ne serait pas une si grande perte…_

_- Crétin !_

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Josh, scrutant le fond de ses yeux comme pour trouver la réponse à une question qu'elle se pose depuis longtemps. Après un instant il détourna les yeux visiblement gêné.

_- Euh… Sinon ton cours de chant ça avance ?_

Nana soupira.

_- Pff… Mon prof est un crétin lui aussi… Il dit que je suis désaccordée !_

Josh éclata de rire, il se leva et s'approcha de Nana, sûre de lui. Il s'approcha encore plus, elle fit un pas en arrière, gênée, son pas amena son dos a légèrement heurter le mur et Josh continua à approcher son visage du sien.

Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Elle perdait peu à peu ses sens, le temps s'arrêta pour elle et l'adrénaline qui parcouru son corps fit parcourir un léger frisson le long de son dos. Plus il s'approchait plus sa respiration s'accélérait et son cœur frappait fort, tellement fort qu'elle eue peur qu'il l'entende. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres de son visage, il murmura une petite phrase qu'elle garda dans son cœur pour toujours.

_- Alors tu seras ma princesse désaccordée…_

Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes, une douce chaleur la gagna alors après un dernier frisson, la douceur de ses lèvres était encore mieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Le contact de sa peau était encore plus doux qu'elle l'avait espérée. Elle sentit ces mains parcourir son visage délicatement pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Du bout des doigts il lui caressa le contour de la mâchoire, lui fit remarquer la douceur de ses joues et les courbes de sa nuque. Même dans ses rêves de petite fille elle n'avait pas imaginée un premier baiser aussi doux et amoureux que celui-ci.

Après cet instant qui lui sembla trop court à son goût, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un sourire quelques peux niais sur les lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avec un sourire amoureux. Alors il prononça les mots qu'elle avait tant espérée entendre.

_- Je t'aime_

Elle n'eue pas le temps de répondre que son corps se perdit dans les bras de Josh, elle se sentait en sécurité, au chaud et hors du temps. Elle se sentait un peu comme chez elle dans ces bras remplit d'amour pour elle. Il la serrait fort sans pour autant lui faire mal, elle aimait tellement cette sensation. Lorsqu'il desserra un peu son étreinte, ce fut elle qui le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

_- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment ! Tu n'imagines même pas ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !_

Ainsi le couple qui marqua le plus la vie de Nana se forma. Chaque jour était un jour remplis d'amour, de rire et de musique. Les deux tourtereaux s'aimaient fort, plus fort qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Dans l'esprit de tous Nana coïncidait avec Josh et Josh coïncidait avec Nana. Jamais on ne voyait l'un sortir sans l'autre. Ils étaient inséparable et on fait les 400 coups les deux.

[-------x-------]

_Publication de l'ingénieur lumière Tohari Machini depuis le stade de Takashi-_O

_"11h18 : Alors que le concert ne débute que dans 8h42, il y a des fans qui se pressent devant les portes du stade, une seule question perdure : où sont Nana et Links ?"_

[-------x-------]

Nana fut sortie de sa rêverie par la présence de quelqu'un, elle tourna la tête et vit, debout à côté d'elle, Josh qui la regardait de derrière son masque. Ces yeux ne reflétaient aucune émotion, comme à son habitude. Il resta à la fixer pendant un petit moment ne disant rien, ne bougeant pas comme figé devant elle.

Elle n'osa rien dire jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup Yasu arriva sur le toit dans un fracas assourdissant.

_- NANA !_

Pour la première fois, Nana vit courir Yasu. Il courut jusqu'à elle à une vitesse hallucinante, comme si la peur lui avait donné des ailes.

Arriver au niveau de Josh, il le poussa d'un coup d'épaule.

_- Dégage ! Nana ! Ca va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?_

Nana ne put rien dire sur le moment, elle fixait tantôt Yasu, tantôt Josh, tétanisée.

_- O… Oui… Ca va… C'est bon…_

Il l'aida Nana a se levée, puis ils partirent tout deux vers la cage d'escalier pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Josh n'avait pas bougé.

[-------x-------]

_"Cet après-midi là j'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie quand je t'ai vu. Les seules fois où je t'avais vu, tu bouillonnais de haine envers moi. Tu avais cette fureur dans tes yeux…._

_Au moment où je t'ai vu, j'ai eu peur de toi, peur que tu me fasses mal… Mais à ce niveau-là aussi tu n'as pas changé ; tu es toujours autant doux._

_Si seulement j'avais sus… Peut-être que le deuxième concert se serait mieux dérouler… Tu ne crois pas ?_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, tu me manques._

_  
Ta princesse désaccordée"_

_

* * *

  
_

_NA : Désolé pour les faute d'orthographe et autre, je ferais attention ;)_

_Merci de continuer à me lire, je tiens aussi à dire que ce chapitre est l'avant-avant-avant dernier chapitre. Donc cette histoire se termine dans 3 chapitres ;)_

_Enjoy _


	15. Introduction Chapitre 8

_"Le premier concert de la double date à Takashi-O fut l'un des concerts les plus mémorables de Shockwave ; la plupart des fans présents ce soir-là énoncèrent à l'unanimité que ce concert était le meilleur donné par le groupe._

_La salle fut a 35% remplis de fan uniquement venu pour Shockwave qui assurait la première partie. Dès que l'annonce du concert avec Trapnest et Blast avait été énoncé sur les antennes, les forums de discussion et sites officieux et non-officieux à propos de Shockwave affichaient tous la même phrase : "C'est le moment ! Fan de Shockwave levez-vous et venez !"_

_Cette phrase, jugée comme un véritable appel aux armes par le journal régionale, fut diffusée sur quasi tout Internet ; via des floods sur des sites, des fausses vidéos de propagandes et autres. Certains décrivirent ce soudain afflux de données et autres comme une sorte de guérilla informatique. Il faut noter que cette "guérilla" est maintenant notée dans les lignes des bouquins d'histoire japonais._

_Le concert devait débuter pour 08:00 PM mais pour des raisons spéciales il fut repoussé à 08:30 PM, d'après Gecko le retard aurait été dut à Nana Ôsaki…"_

_Livre "Shockwave : fureur, sueur et musique" – Edition Noti _


	16. Chapitre 8, Riot

_"Le plus beau concert que nous ayons donnés fut vraiment à Takashi-O, même si l'ambiance en backstage à été au début vraiment lourde, l'ambiance sur la scène fut incroyable !_

_Tu te rappelles de cette foule ? De tout ces fans ? Les cris, la sueur et la fureur de ce concert resterons à jamais gravés dans mon cœur ! J'espère que ton cœur se réjouis encore de ce concert hors-norme !_

_Tu me manques fort, la vie sans toi c'est vraiment fade et pas très amusant. Ont rigolaient tellement tous ensemble, maintenant c'est à peine si ont se reparlent ou si ont sourient…_

_Reviens-nous vite._

_Milles bisous_

_Asa"_

[-------x-------]

Une vraie armada de policier anti-émeute était postée devant l'entrée du Takashi-O, amené en renfort pour la sécurité du stade, les brigades formaient une sorte de couloir pour la foule qui attendait l'ouverture des portes.

Les fans attendaient tous dehors, rien qu'en regardant le gros de la foule on pouvait distinguer les fans des différents groupes ; habillé en pseudo-punk, habits déchirés et bijoux en tout genre, les fans de Blast étaient principalement composés de filles uniquement, toutes dans leur coin, elles étaient les premières à être devant la porte et à attendre. Certaines portaient même divers panneaux affichant leur amour pour certains membres de Blast.

Les fans de Trapnest étaient les plus classes au niveau de l'habillement ; robes, ceintures en cuir brun, chemisettes blanche et divers autres tenues qui leurs donnaient à toutes, car il n'y avait que des filles, des aires de princesse.

Les fans de Shockwave, eux, étaient déjà plus remarquables par deux choses ; le bruit qu'ils faisaient tous et le brassard que chacun portait. Tous habillés d'une façon différente ; certains portaient simplement jeans-pull, d'autre étaient venu en short, t-shirt et basket, certains portaient des bretelles, d'autres des cagoules… Mais tous portaient un brassard à leur bras droit, un brassard entièrement noir avec un logo blanc dessus, logo d'une série animée redessiné de la main de Gecko et diffusé sur le net.

Les fans de Shockwave étaient les plus éloignés de la porte mais étaient ceux qu'on entendait le plus, visiblement il y avait vraiment toute sorte de personne, jeune, vieux, punk, hxc boy, rappeur. Les styles différents ne partageaient pas les fans entre eux contrairement aux autres groupes formés de personnes s'habillant quasiment de la même manière.

Il était déjà 20h passées et les portes n'étaient toujours pas ouvertes, les fans de Blast attendaient depuis déjà deux heures, sous leur petit manteau plusieurs commençait à attraper froids. Derrière, les fans de Trapnest, chaudement vêtus, ne frissonnaient pas et continuaient sans autre à parler entre eux. L'ambiance n'était pas à l'échange entre fans de groupe différent. Éternel ennemis, les suiveuses de Trapnest n'allaient sûrement pas venir parler aux suiveuses de Blast. Le groupe venu pour Shockwave, faisant à lui tout seule la totalité du groupe pour Blast et Trapnest réunis, restaient aussi dans leur coin, parlant entre eux et échangeant leur points de vue sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Finalement c'est avec prêt d'une demi-heure de retard que les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, contrairement à ce qu'avait put penser les autorités ; l'entrées des fans de Shockwave ce fit sans aucun accrochage et dans un calme exemplaire. Formant une ligne uniforme, chacun donna son billet, ceux qui portaient des cagoules les enlevèrent et quasi chacune des personnes salua les membres de la sécurité sur un ton très charmant.

La troupe de fans s'engrangea dans les longs couloirs du stade pour arriver enfin dans la salle principale ; l'immense salle fut peu à peu remplie de monde varié, à ce moment là tout le monde se mélangeait, les petit paquets compact de fan de tel ou tel groupe devenaient un gros agglomérat de fan divers. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène, dans une espèce de silence d'église, tous attendaient un quelconque mouvement sur scène mais rien n'arriva.

Après un instant qui sembla être une éternité, une personne fit son entrée sur scène un micro à la main. L'arrivée de cet inconnu sur scène déclencha la foule comme si le premier groupe lui-même arrivait à l'instant.

_- Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous prions de nous excuser pour le retard de ce début de soirée. Mais maintenant nous pouvons enfin commencer cette soirée qui s'annonce des plus belles et enrichissantes !_

Alors les membres de Shockwave apparurent eux aussi sur la scène, la foule partis dans un cri hystérique à la vue des cinq membres.

_- Sans plus attendre, mesdames et messieurs : Shockwave !_

Le présentateur s'éclipsa alors bien vite de la scène comme si la peur de rester trop longtemps vers les membres de Shockwave le poussait à partir rapidement. Dans un silence et sans aucun regard pour le public, chacun des membres du groupe rejoignirent leur instrument respectif. Les haut-parleurs crachèrent un petit grincement lorsque le Jack des deux guitares et de la basse se branchèrent sur chacun d'eux.

Links s'avança sur le devant de la scène et regarda le public ; celui-ci était déjà, du moins pour les fans du groupe, en extase. La foule faisait déjà des sortes de vagues, les fans de Shockwave s'étaient tous mis en mouvement et avançaient pour être au plus près de la scène. Il resta planté là, regardant cette foule immense devant lui. Il n'émit aucun son, aucunes paroles ne sortirent de sa bouche, il regardait simplement tout ces gens amassés devant lui.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortis un des brassards que portaient déjà les fans dans la fosse. Il le plaça à son bras droit et fit un sourire sous son masque. Enfin il prit la parole :

_- __This song is called : Introduction To Destruction !_

Il se retourna et Gecko commença un léger martellement sur ses tomes tout ceci sur un rythme rapide créé avec sa double pédale. Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux guitares firent leurs entrées dans la musique, grattant la même boucle, la batterie et les guitares se marièrent à merveille.

La basse ne mis pas long à venir elle aussi et donna une harmonie lourde et guerrière à l'ensemble. L'introduction était connue pour être très rythmée sans pour être autant rapide, elle était "lourde" ; des riffs de guitares cadencés, une ligne de basse accentuant simplement la batterie et une rythmique de batterie simple et cadencée qui tournait en boucle. Shockwave était connu pour ces morceaux entraînants et surtout simple à jouer.

Links s'avança sur le devant de la scène de nouveau, micro à la main. Il s'arrêta et regarda le premier rang qui était encore remplis de fans de Blast et Trapnest. Il fit une traversée de scène en les regardant tous. Les fans de Shockwave, eux, commençaient à être présent au premier rang. Alors Links s'arrêta devant des fans de Trapnest habillées en princesse qui affichait déjà une pancarte où il était écrit : _"Trapnest sont les meilleurs !"_ et leur fit un petit sourire, il se mit accroupis devant elle et cria une des seuls paroles de cette intro :

_- Pathetic flesh creatures ! Can't you see we are invincible ?!_

Les fans de Shockwave se mirent à crier de plus belles, une vague soudaine écarta bon nombre des fans des autres groupes pour laisser la place aux suiveurs de Shockwave.

Alors le premier morceau s'arrêta gentiment et le deuxième s'amorça quasi directement. _The Ultimate Doom_ était, elle aussi, une chanson très rythmée et puissante ; faites de riffs lourds et rapides, la batterie était, comme toujours dans les chansons de Shockwave, très présente et donnait le ton.

Cette chanson lança directement les hostilités dans la fosse ; un trou énorme se forma quelques rangs devant la scène ; plusieurs mosheur commencèrent leurs danses ; les divers membres de leur corps bougeaient à un rythme effréné, de temps en temps freinés par un petit saut, toute la beauté de cette dance violente prenait son essor peu à peu.

Ceux qui ne moshaient pas se laisser aller dans l'hystérie complète qui avait conquis ce lieux ; pogo, headbanging, stage diving et autre acrobatie, sans compter ceux qui chantaient à tue-tête, connaissant les paroles par cœur. La folie de Shockwave comme elle avait été nommée une fois dans un magazine gagnait la salle. Ce concert ressemblait à un mélange de la LANWE et du Griffin…

La folie ne gagnait pas que la salle, elle gagnait aussi la scène :

xLindax devenait comme folle ; elle se remuait dans tout les sens, donnait des coups dans sa guitare de temps à autre. Même si elle était cachée derrière un masque, on pouvait voir toute la hargne et la fureur qui se dégageait d'elle à l'œil nu.

Heureusement que la guitare de V avait une sangle car celle-ci était jetée dans tout les sens à chaque instant. Faisant le tour du corps de V et revenant dans ses bras, partant derrière ça tête pour aller heurter le bas de son dos ou encore comme jetée dans le public… Pourtant elle revenait toujours dans les mains de son utilisateur et celui-ci n'oubliait pas de jouer une seule note des morceaux.

Gecko était monté sur une pile d'haut-parleurs avec une unique cymbale et son trépied dans les mains. Du haut de ces haut-parleurs, il martelait simplement le tempo sur la cymbale d'un coup puissant et lourd. Après avoir fait ça un moment, il jeta la cymbale sur le sol du haut des haut-parleurs, redescendit et reprit sa place derrière sa batterie.

Kyu se promenait sur scène tout en étirant fortement les cordes de sa basse, de temps en temps il attrapait que les cordes et la laissait pendre ainsi dans les airs. A la fin de chaque morceau il s'approchait d'un haut-parleur et créait des larsens ou autres échos en s'amusant avec les retours de sa basse.

Links se promenait sur scène, gueulant ses paroles toutes droit destinées pour la plupart aux groupes qui attendaient de pouvoir monter sur scène après eux. Il s'approchait du public, chauffait la salle et déversait sa fureur.

Un nouveau morceau se termina et le calme reprit la scène. V et xLindax jouèrent les premiers accords du morceau _Five Faces of Darkness_, la salle répondit quasi directement à ces quelques accords dans un cri de masse qui retournera, sûrement, les cieux tellement il était puissant. Links s'avança sur la scène pour être proche du public.

_- Vous savez ce que veux dire cette musique ! Vous connaissez cette chanson !_

Il tendit le micro devant lui et des milliers de cris jaillirent du noir d'encre de la salle.

_- Five Faces Of Darkness !_

Links eu un sourire sous son masque.

_- Vous savez quoi faire alors !_

Il sauta sur place plusieurs fois en cadence avec les coups de cymbales de Gecko qui donnaient le tempo. Quand la musique démarra, Links s'arrêta de sauter sur place, amena le micro sur ses lèvres et commença à diffuser ses paroles.

La salle ne mis pas long à réagir face à cette chanson connue pour avoir mise le feu aux poudres lors de la LANWE et au Griffin ; plusieurs barrières de sécurité furent arrachées de leur emplacement, des chaises décrochées de leur socle et jetées au loin. Dans le public on pouvait voir comme des fous frapper les murs, certains se fendirent, d'autre furent immaculé de bière, de sueur ou de sang.

La sécurité initialement placée devant la scène due se replier en loge, plusieurs membres du public montèrent alors sur scène, s'approchèrent du micro que leur tendaient Links puis scandèrent avec lui et le reste de la salle les paroles du refrain de ce morceau :

_« WE ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE !_

_WERE INDESCRIBABLE !_

_Our force times five!_

_You pray you will survive !_

_WE ARE UNTOUCHABLE !_

_WE ARE INCURABLE !_

_Our force times five !_

_We will leave no one alive !_

_The five faces of darkness !_

_You all share the same fate !_

_The five faces of darkness !_

_You all share the same fate !_

_Five faces of hate !__ »_

L'ébullition de la salle montait au fur et à mesure que le morceau continuait. Véritable hymne de Shockwave, tout les fans (et certains fans d'autre groupe pris dans le mouvement général) scandèrent d'une seule et même voix ce refrain. Plusieurs journalistes présents à ce moment là dans les tribunes de presse décrivirent dans les colonnes de leurs journaux le lendemain Shockwave comme étant la tête d'une armée destructrice.

Après les 2 minutes 35 secondes que durait le morceau, le calme ne revint pas sur scène car le groupe débuta directement un autre morceau qui fit encore plus remué le public : _Grenade Face_.

_- Cette chanson est dédiée à Blast et Trapnest. Plus précisément à Ren et Nana !_

Links prit son élan et sauta dans la foule, plusieurs bras tendus dans les airs le rattrapèrent et le firent voguer sur le public. Après un instant, il posa pieds dans le public, tous se ruèrent sur lui voulant chanter dans le même micro et lui prouver que chacun connaissait les paroles.

Links avança alors péniblement pour retourner sur scène sans pour autant arrêter de chanter ou même arrêter de laisser les autres chanter. Le fait qu'il soit descendu dans le public fit encore plus monter la pression dans la salle. Tous étaient comme possédés par une folie destructrice, tous ne formaient plus qu'un seul et même corps.

De retour sur scène, Links remercia le public en les applaudissant, celui-ci lui rendit son remerciement par un cri. Alors il tendit le micro pour ce soit non lui mais les fans de Shockwave qui termine ce morceau. D'une seule voix et dans le fracas de la salle en train de se faire démontée, la fin du morceau fit écho dans tout le stade Takashi-O.

« Too late for peace.

You pulled the pin.

The countdown has begun! »

[-------x-------]

Yasu, comme à son habitude, était calme et posé, sans un bruit il regardait Nana qui fuyait son regard en scrutant la pièce et arrêtant son analyse sur des choses banales et futiles. Yasu savait pertinemment comment Nana fonctionnait et il restera à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et commence à lui parler.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, cracha un peu de fumée tout en continuant à fixer Nana qui, elle aussi, le regardait.

_- Je vais bien, te fais pas des cheveux blancs pour moi, ça ira !_

Yasu ne répondit pas, il exprima une réponse en gardant ce silence si agaçant.

_- Je t'ai dis que c'est bon ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?!_

Il ne répondit pas et impossible de savoir où il regardait car ses yeux étaient cachés, comme d'habitude, derrière ses lunettes noires.

_- Après notre concert j'irais m'expliquer avec Josh et on mettra les choses au clairs une bonne fois pour toute !_

Dans un élan de colère elle ramassa son paquet de clope posé sur une petit table, s'avança vers la porte et sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Yasu ne l'interrompit pas et ne la suivit pas, il savait aussi que dans ces moments là il valait mieux laisser Nana seule et tranquille. Elle se calmera toute seule et reviendra d'elle-même.

Cinq bonnes minutes après, Nobu et Shin entrèrent dans la petite salle où Yasu n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Nana.

_- On a un problème !_

Yasu tourna la tête vers eux, toujours silencieux.

_- Shockwave à totalement défoncé la sono et les fans la salle, impossible de donner d'autre concert aujourd'hui…_

Shin regarda la pièce.

_- Tiens… Où est Nana ?_

[-------x-------]

La fumée qui s'élevait de la cigarette semblait danser dans la douce fraîcheur de ce début de soirée. Bien qu'il n'était que 21h55, la nuit était déjà tombée sur le ciel remplissant ce dernier d'une couleur noir intense parsemée de petites étoiles brillantes et scintillantes.

Nana regardait le ciel, perdue dans ses pensées, tout cela la tourmentait, la retournait. Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi en penser, ça lui rappelait cette tourmente qu'elle avait dans le cœur au moment de retrouver Ren. Mais Josh n'était pas Ren, ils sont tout deux très différents ; Ren est plus sans-foutiste que Josh, quand elle vivait avec lui, Nana devait se débrouiller seule et elle y arrivait un peu. Tandis que quand elle était avec Josh, tout lui était quasi offert, elle devait tout de même mettre la main à la pâte, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas faire elle l'apprenait aux côtés de Josh en lui demandant simplement.

_- Toujours à rêvée ?_

Nana avala sa salive d'un coup. La voix n'était la voix de personne d'autre que Josh. Elle n'eue pas la force de tourner la tête pour le regarder, après quelques instants de silence, il vint s'appuyer à la même barre qu'elle. Plus loin ils voyaient les spectateurs qui partaient en faisant un peu de bruits.

_- Quel… Quel beau merdier…_dit-elle timidement.

Josh lui fit un sourire, il était sans son masque, elle tourna la tête deux secondes à peine et le reconnu, il n'avait presque pas changé. Sans son masque on pourrait croire qu'il est un ange. Josh la regarda aussi et lui fit un sourire. Elle continua à le fixer.

_- C'est sûre… Mais c'est moins le merdier que ce qu'il y a là…_

Il appuya sur son cœur avec son dos.

_- Et tout ça à cause de toi…_

Il pointa Nana du doigt pour appuyer ses dires. Nana ne sut quoi dire, il reprit.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé tomber comme ça ?_

A cette question, Nana revit rapidement comment tout cela c'était passé ; la mort de sa grand-mère, elle en pleure dans sa chambre, son natel qui ne cessait de sonner car Josh l'appelait, ces jours entiers à ne plus sortir et à ne pas répondre à Josh, sa rencontre avec Nobu, sa rencontre avec Ren et cette fameuse soirée où elle croisa Josh alors qu'elle était aux bras de Ren. Elle se souvint de cette culpabilité qui l'avait prise à ce moment là et elle se souvint de la tristesse dans les yeux de Josh.

Elle prit une grande respiration, replaça les mots comme il fallait dans sa tête et essaya de faire des phrases cohérentes.

_- Je n'étais pas bien… La mort de ma grand-mère m'a vraiment retournée… j'étais perdue, j'avais besoin d'aide… J'ai rencontrée Ren et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui… _

Josh regarda droit devant lui, Nana reconnu ces yeux et cette même tristesse qu'il y avait plusieurs années de cela. La plaie ne semblait pas encore être fermée pour Josh.

_- C'était parce-que j'étais trop loin de toi à ce moment là… Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi lors du décès de ta grand-mère…_

Nana fut surprise ; lui le méchant Links s'excusait pour quelque chose qui n'était pas réellement de sa faute et qui s'était déroulé il y a plusieurs années. Sur le coup ça lui enleva une sorte de poids sur la poitrine ; elle se sentait plus légère.

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, après tout c'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurais dus te répondre et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…_

Josh eu un sourire et jeta son mégot de cigarette au loin.

_- Non c'est mieux ainsi._

Nana le regarda bizarrement, ne venait-il pas de prouver qu'il en avait souffert grandement et qu'il en souffrait toujours maintenant ? Il s'expliqua.

_- Si tout cela n'était pas arrivé tu ne serais pas la chanteuse d'un groupe reconnu, tu ne serais pas entrain de faire une tournée de promotion de votre premier CD, tu n'aurais pas retrouvé… Ren…_

Il regarda le ciel un instant puis reprit.

_- Chaque chose qui nous arrive nous sers à quelque chose, ne regarde pas le passé et focalises-toi sur le futur._

Elle le reconnaissait bien là, toujours à philosopher et a soigné le cœur des autres alors que le sien est meurtris, il n'avait décidément pas changé. Il la regarda un instant.

_- Je me demande quelque chose…_

Elle le regarda, interrogatrice.

_- Quoi donc ?_

Il déposa avec douceur la paume de sa main sur le bord de la mâchoire de Nana. Du bout du pouce il caressa gentiment sa joue et eu un petit sourire.

_- Toujours aussi douce…_

Plusieurs sentiments se recréèrent en Nana ; son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, la température de son corps grimpa et plusieurs frissons la parcoururent de long en large. Alors dans un geste brusque, elle attrapa la nuque de Josh et l'embrassa.

Il avait toujours les lèvres les plus douces qu'elle ait connus et les baisers les meilleurs qu'elle ait eus. Cela n'avait pas aussi changé… Josh lui rendit ses baisers avec amour et passion, brûlant pour sa Nana qu'il retrouvait du bout des lèvres.

Le petit couple resta ainsi à s'embrasser durant un long moment, un moment qu'un paparazzi non loin de là eut le temps d'immortaliser plusieurs fois avec son appareil photo…

[-------x-------]

* * *

_Lexique :_

_Mosheur : Personne pratiquant la "danse violente" nommée Mosh Pit._

_Mosh Pit : Le__Mosh__(ou__Mosh Pit__) est un type de__danse__brutale des milieux__punk, punk hardcore, et__métal__depuis les__années 1970. (voir vidéo Extreme Mosh Pit sur Youtube)_

Pour mieux imager le chaos du concert, je vous conseille de suivre ce lien qui vous amène sur un montage vidéo du groupe The Chariot, réputé pour faire que 20 minutes de concert car il détruise la scène à chaque fois.

www . youtube . com/watch?v=Ermp7sY3UIY

Enjoy \o/


	17. Introduction Chapitre 9

_"Les événements qui suivirent le premier concert au Takashi-O marquèrent la fin définitive du tristement connu groupe Shockwave._

_"Tout est allez si vite, je n'ai rien pus faire pour éviter tout ça…" Avoua Gecko une semaine après les événements de Takashi-O_

_"Du jour au lendemain on est passé de star montante à quasi illustre inconnu…" Expliqua V, la gorge serrée durant la même interview._

_Les semaines qui suivirent tous firent des interviews sur comment était le groupe et comment ils se sentaient, seul xLindax ne se prononça plus jamais depuis Takashi-O._

_Seul le groupe de BLAST nomma une fois Shockwave dans une interview :_

_"Ils furent certainement le groupe le plus emblématique de ces deux dernières années, ils se sont placés sur le devant de la scène non pas seulement à cause du message qu'ils véhiculaient mais aussi de l'authenticité morale des membres et de leur musique._

_Il faut se l'avouer, Shockwave est un phénomène vraiment incroyable, ils ont parcourus un chemin grandiose et éviter la plupart des pièges du show-business, cependant ce genre de groupe sont souvent vouer à avoir une existence assez courte…" Analysa Yasu_

_Par la suite, après la séparation de BLAST, ce fut Shin qui ramena le nom de Shockwave sur le devant de la scène :_

_"Pour ce rôle qui m'a fait obtenir un oscar du meilleur acteur, je me suis ouvertement inspiré de Josh, ou Links, leader d'un de nos groupes rivaux lorsque je jouais encore dans BLAST. _

_Il avait une sorte de fureur interne, une folie destructrice qui lui donnait toute cette énergie et qui créait cette crainte chez les autres… Et pourtant il était doux comme un agneau…"_

_Livre "Shockwave : fureur, sueur et musique" – Edition Noti _


	18. Chapitre 9, Choix

_"Depuis je hais les médias, je les hais pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait ; ils ont détruit Shockwave !_

_Putain de médias, putain de photos ! _

_Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ce que tu as fais, c'est normal… « Exprimer ses sentiments » c'est ce que tu m'avais dis un jour où on répétait. Ces mots m'ont vraiment aidé à m'extérioriser._

_Tu as fais pareil avec Nana, je ne t'en veux pas…_

_Mais maintenant que j'y repense, ces connards de chez Zora Magasine ont vraiment tout baisé. Tu n'imagines même pas comme Kyu a dus me calmer, j'aurai tout explosé…_

_Mais je m'égare, toi ca va ? J'espère que où tu te trouves c'est plus tranquille qu'ici…_

_J'aimerais bien te rejoindre mais Linda m'en empêche… Une nuit je m'enfuirais pour te retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, je te retrouverais…_

_  
V"_

[-------x-------]

Plusieurs photos de Josh et Nana s'embrassant étaient accrochées avec des aimants sur un tableau. Devant ce tableau ce tenait les quelques grandes pompes de Zora Magasine, magasine people qui nourrit tout les jours plus de 200'000 lecteurs d'information sur les stars montantes du pays.

Ils s'étaient déjà fait connaître en publiant les photos des membres de Shockwave démasqués. Noise les avaient poursuivis en justice pour retirer les journaux avant leur publication ce qui à été fait. Mais bizarrement les photos apparurent peu à peu sur plusieurs sites Internet, des photos soi-disant "données" par des proches du groupe. Internet étant ce qu'il est, les photos c'étaient répandues rapidement. Noise avait demandé des comptes à Zora qui avait simplement écrit "Qu'une fuite de nos bureaux est a envisagé, Zora Magasine enquête déjà sur la source de cet éventuelle fuite" puis plus rien.

_- On doit frapper fort ! _Argumenta Tohio Katami, rédacteur en chef.

_- Calmez-vous Tohio ! Noise nous surveilles depuis l'affaire des visages de Shockwave, on ne peut pas se lancer tête baissé, on perdrait notre scoop…_ Expliqua le directeur Nakata.

Entouré des grandes pompes du magazine, Ema se sentait quelques peux mal à l'aise. Elle, petite photographe entourée de ces grands penseurs gagnant plus de six fois son misérable salaire. Elle ne devait pas se louper, amener de bonne idées et être assez présent, c'était une chance unique de pouvoir grader dans la hiérarchie.

Il fallait trouver une bonne idée pour diffuser ces photos en primeur sans être arrêter par la maison de disque de Shockwave. Pendant que les idées fusaient à tout va, Ema réfléchissait intensément, sa prochaine intervention se devait d'être glorieuse.

Elle revérifia une dernière fois son plan avant de prendre la parole.

_- Il faut qu'on utilise Shockwave…_ Annonça-t-elle.

Son plan avait fonctionné ; l'attention était maintenant focalisée sur elle, elle trouva bien plus facile d'attirer l'attention de grandes pompes sur elle que de charmer un jeune homme en boîte de nuit.

Tous ces regards tournés sur elle la mirent un peu mal à l'aise au début, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit une grande respiration et continua.

_- Il faut que le timing soit excellent ; postons les images sur le forum des fans de Shockwave, en les postant anonymement sans droit d'auteurs on pourra donc les publier sans problèmes en citant qu'elles viennent du site officiel des fans de Shockwave._

Chacun des grandes pompes apportèrent encore plus d'attention à la jeune photographe.

_- De plus ces photos vont peut-être créer une immense vague de folie parmi les fans, on aura juste à les surveiller et voir ce que ça donnera…_

Plus un bruit dans la salle, chacun toisa la photographe du regard puis regarda les photos. Ce fut le directeur Nakata qui brisa le silence en premier.

_- Excellent Ema ! Brillante idée, comme ça d'une pierre deux coups ! Le premier esclandre attira les lecteurs et tout de suite après un numéro spécial sur ce qu'auront fait les fans ! Le lectorat va augmenter !_

Les grandes pompes se félicitèrent les unes les autres. Ema eu un petit sourire.

_- Petite ! Vous êtes grandiose ! D'abords ces photos et ensuite ce plan d'action ! Vous méritez une augmentation, que diriez-vous de devenir Photographe en cheffe ?_

Ema se retint d'exploser de joie et répondit positivement au directeur.

_- Alors Photographe en cheffe Ema, quand pensez-vous lancer votre offensive ?_

Ema eu un petit sourire, elle y avait aussi réfléchis.

_- Ce soir, avant la deuxième date au Takashi-O, Noise a annoncé que Shockwave jouerait en dernier pour ne pas devoir annuler les deux autres concerts comme la veille. Ca veut dire que les fans de Shockwave seront dans la salle de concert lors du show de BLAST._

_- Grandiose !_ S'exclama Nakata.

A peine sortie des bureaux de Zora, Ema sortit son téléphone portable et appela un de ces numéros marqués comme favoris.

_- Allô ? Tukiyo ? Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! … Oui oui je t'y retrouve tout de suite, a toute._

La fraîchement nouvelle Photographe en cheffe enfourcha son vélo et roula à toute vitesse contre le centre-ville. Après avoir passé plusieurs carrefours et feu rouge, elle arriva au café "Pit Stop", un petit café dans la zone non-commerciale.

Elle vérifia, comme à son habitude, qu'elle avait bien cadenassé sont vélo trois fois puis entra dans le petit café. En un instant elle remarqua son amie Tukiyo assise dans leur coin habituel. Elle la rejoignit rapidement.

_- Alors ? Cette grande nouvelle ?_

_- Tu parle en ce moment même à…_

_- A qui ? Quoi ? Dis-moi !_

_- A la nouvelle Photographe en cheffe de Zora Magasine !!_

Le menton de Tukiyo n'aurait pas pus descendre plus bas et ces yeux n'auraient pas pus plus s'écarquiller que ça. Aucun son ne sortit immédiatement de sa bouche. Ema éclata de rire se qui fit revenir Tuki à elle.

Les deux amies fêtèrent cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme.

[-------x-------]

Ema n'en revenait pas, le prix des cybercafés était affolant mais c'était peu cher payer pour publier ces photos. Elle s'était connectée au forum officiel des fans de Shockwave.

Il y avait plus de membres qu'elle ne pensait, de tout bord, presque autant de femmes que d'homme. Elle ne voyait pas ce forum ainsi ; elle le pensait remplis de fou furieux armés et totalement aveugler par Shockwave et leur si charismatique leader.

Mais il en était rien, c'était un forum d'entre-aide, plusieurs sections étaient destinée au personne qui avait simplement besoin de parler de leur problème anonymement, ainsi ces personnes pouvaient recevoir des conseils ou simplement des retours sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

En un instant Ema se mit à parcourir ce forum dédié aux membres du groupe autant qu'aux fans. Elle y rencontra beaucoup de chose qui lui parla immédiatement. Elle aussi avait plusieurs problèmes à surmonter ; une mère handicapée à charge, son penchant sexuel encore à définir…

Pendant un instant elle voulu répondre à plusieurs message décrivant exactement ce qu'elle avait aussi vécue. Elle se retint, elle avait une "mission" à accomplir…

Elle ouvrit le dossier avec les photos et regarda les petits encarts des photos, devait-elle réellement faire ça ? Elle n'avait eu aucun regret jusqu'à maintenant car elle imaginait Shockwave comme un groupe autoritaire et malveillant. Mais maintenant… De voir ces fans et d'aussi voir que les membres eux-mêmes du groupe prenaient le temps de venir répondre… La donne était changée.

Elle attendit un moment, combien de temps ? Elle ne sut pas, mais elle trouva tout de même la force de poster les photos puis de se déconnecter et de partir.

Une fois hors du cybercafé, elle appela le bureau pour leur dire que les images étaient publiées. La machine se lançait…

[-------x-------]

Comme tous les soirs à cette heure-ci, Ema devait s'occuper de sa mère handicapée, après une erreur chirurgicale lors d'une opération de routine, elle avait perdu la motricité de ses jambes. Malheureusement trop onéreux pour les maigres revenus d'Ema, elle ne pouvait pas encore équiper la maison d'outil pour aider sa mère à se déplacée seule.

Elle faisait toujours les mêmes gestes ; aider sa mère à se lever pour aller au toilette, la nettoyer, la ramenée dans son lit et être là si elle avait besoin d'aide. Ce soir Tukiyo venait pour le souper, c'était important.

Elle connait Tukiyo depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elles sont comme les deux doigts de la main et ceci depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Elles ont tout traversé ensemble ; les premiers baisés, les premiers amours, etc… Elles ont toujours été très proches… Peut-être même plus qu'elles ne le pensent. Cela a d'ailleurs le don de faire tourner la tête à Ema.

Elle n'a jamais réussi à se trouver un homme avec qui elle se sentait bien. Elle n'a jamais vécu de chose aussi forte qu'avec Tukiyo, cela la perturbe depuis toujours.

Elle était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas du soir, les diverses odeurs formaient un mélange tout à fait exquis. La soirée s'annonçait douce et belle.

Prêtant une oreille attentive à la télévision dans le salon qui annonçait les derniers flashes, elle vint s'asseoir devant celle-ci lorsqu'elle entendit quelques mots à propos de Takashi-O.

Les images montraient une foule en délire devant l'entrée, les groupes devaient eux-aussi entrer par l'entrée principale à cause de problème technique. Elle observa tout ce qu'il se passait d'un œil professionnel, rien ne lui échappait. Sa soirée de congé allait être bénéfique pour elle bien qu'elle aurait plutôt appréciée être la photographe au milieu de cette foule…

Elle resta figée devant ces images comme hypnotisée, les images qui suivirent la marquèrent toute sa vie.

[-------x-------]

[_Quelques heures auparavant_]

La basse de Shin vrombissait tout en déversant la douce mélodie qu'avait écrite Nobu pour cette chanson. Ils allaient reprendre le refrain, ces paroles maintenant connues de tous.

"_I need your love. I'm a broken rose.__"_

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la salle, elles touchèrent le cœur de tout les monteurs et techniciens présent qui remettaient tout en place. Cependant ces paroles ne sonnaient plus creuses et triste, elles étaient devenus belle, remplie d'espoir et douce.

La musique s'arrêta net, seule Nana continuait de chantée. Les yeux fermés, le sourire sur les lèvres. La sorcière noire ressemblait plus à une déesse qu'a une sorcière.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que plus personne ne jouait, Nana s'arrêta de chanter mais ne fit aucunes remarques. Elle regarda simplement tout le monde en leur faisant un sourire.

_- Nana… T'es sûre que ça va ?_ Demanda Nobu, apeuré par tant de bonheur et de gentillesse.

_- Oui ca va et si tu oses encore me le demander une fois de plus, je t'écrase Nobuo !_ Fis tout simplement Nana, le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Ah quand même… Ca me rassure…_ Marmonna Nobu

Un des techniciens lumière annonça via les haut-parleurs de la salle qu'il était temps pour une pause. Shin ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître on ne sait où. Nobu et Yasu sortirent prendre l'air et fumer une cigarette en compagnie de Nana.

L'air frais leur fit le plus grand bien car jouer d'un instrument et ce donner physiquement rends le corps plus chaud que naturellement. Yasu attrapa une clope et l'alluma, en tira quelques bouffées et resta silencieux tout en toisant Nana du regard, il surveillait ces moindres faits et gestes depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Josh.

Nobu s'alluma lui aussi une cigarette mais un appel sur son portable le fit quitter les lieux rapidement.

_- Tu sais, pas besoin de me surveiller, tout va bien…_ Fit Nana en regardant dans le vague, la fumée sortant de sa clope fraîchement allumée.

_- Ce n'est pas de mon avis… Tu as changée depuis hier soir…_ Fit remarquer Yasu.

_- Et alors ?! Dès que je change un peu plus rien ne va ?! C'est quoi ces délires ?!_

_- Je te connais Nana… Ne fais pas semblant…_

Un silence de plombs tomba sur les deux protagonistes, Nana cherchait une évasion, Yasu savait qu'elle était piégée.

_- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre boule de billard !_

Elle se retourna et allait partir lorsque son téléphone portable annonça qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau sms sur son portable.

Elle le regarda en silence, c'était d'Hachiko, elle lui souhaitait plein de bonheur, bonne chance pour ce soir et lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas s'approcher des Shockwave. Si seulement elle savait…

_- Nana…_ Reprit Yasu

Nana ne répondit pas, Yasu reprit.

_- Pense au moins à Ren, maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, ne le perds pas avec une connerie…_

Il venait de mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Il venait de rappeler Ren à la mémoire de Nana. Elle resta figée sur place, le regard vide, comme une statue.

Yasu jeta sa cigarette, passa à coté de Nana, ouvrit la porte et disparu dans les couloirs des backstages.

Tout s'effondrait ; elle se retrouvait devant quelques choses qu'elle détestait plus que tout : choisir. Elle n'a jamais aimé choisir et si c'était possible, elle ne voudrait jamais devoir le faire.

Elle entra en silence dans les couloirs des backstages, elle marcha sans réel but, elle faisait comme dans sa tête ; elle se perdait.

La chose qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur fut un claquement de porte devant elle ; Links partit dans le couloir sans même la voir, il avait encore la poignée de la porte qu'il venait de claquer dans ses mains.

Elle le suivit, il était tellement furax qu'il ne l'aurait même pas entendu si elle l'avait interpellé.

Elle passa plusieurs couloirs, se fit toute petite quand elle passa vers la loge de Trapnest et continua sa traque. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle retrouva Josh à l'extérieur en train de téléphoner, au ton de sa voix tout le monde pouvais comprendre qu'il était furax.

Elle ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis leur baiser de la veille, comment devait-elle l'aborder ? De nouveau un choix…

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, une cigarette au bec et l'air décontractée. A peine a-t-elle fait un pas à l'extérieur qu'elle joua la surprise devant Josh comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là.

Il lui fit un sourire, l'oreille toujours fixée à son téléphone portable. Rien qu'à son sourire elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser et se sentir serrer dans ces bras. Mais la vision de Yasu lui revint, amenant celle de Ren aussi.

Elle alluma simplement sa cigarette, fit un sourire en retour a Josh et alla s'accouder à une des barrières du petit balcon sur lequel ils étaient.

_- C'est impossible ! Le trois-quarts des tickets à été acheté par des fans de Shockwave…_

Nana regarda une légère seconde en direction de Josh, celui-ci tournait en rond tel un lion dans une cage.

_- Je ne peux rien promettre…_

De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Nana resta à le fixer de haut en bas pendant qu'il essayait de sortir de sa cage.

_- D'accords… C'est déjà mieux que rien…_

Le conflit semblait se démêler, Josh avait déjà une cigarette dans la bouche, il n'avait donc pas perdu ses habitudes après toutes ces années. Elle se souvenait qu'à chaque fois qu'il fumait c'est qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de rien.

Il raccrocha et alluma la cigarette, tira une bouffée qu'il garda longtemps au fond de ses poumons et la recracha après un instant.

_- Quelle connerie ces maisons de disques…_

Nana s'approcha de lui, pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, c'était comme un réflexe. Elle vint vers lui et se posa juste en face. Josh leva le regard pour la regarder et reçu alors une immense claque suivit par un tendre baiser. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose que Nana vint se blottir dans ses bras après l'avoir tendrement embrassé.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé seule ?! Pourquoi ?!_

Josh ne dis rien, il savait très bien que dans ce genre de cas il fallait simplement la laissé tranquille et être juste là pour la réconforter. Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans ses bras, elle le serra fort pour se rassurer qu'il était bien là.

C'était bel et bien lui, sa grandeur, son parfum, son style, sa musculature… Elle releva les yeux et le regarda, elle retint ses larmes de jaillir en flots. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui depuis qu'elle c'était souvenu de lui.

_- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!_

Il déposa simplement sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de Nana et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement ce qui la calma. Après quelques secondes, elle relâcha ses larmes et embrassa Josh avec amour. Elle ne voulait pas choisir entre lui et Ren, elle les voulait les deux.

_- Nana…_

Elle le regarda de nouveau.

_- Je suis désolé mais tu as Ren… On ne peut pas se voir comme ça… C'est mal…_

Elle acquiesça de la tête et resta dans les bras de Josh.

_- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Je te donnerais ma réponse ce soir…_

Il lui caressa de nouveau la tête avec douceur.

_- Prends ton temps, ton choix sera le mien…_

Elle resta alors dans les bras de Josh jusqu'à ce que son téléphone portable vibre. Yasu l'appelait pour finir le check.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Nana fut tourmentée par son esprit, pesant le pour et le contre, doutant, changeant continuellement de décision. Le pire de tout c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas se confier à Yasu ni aux autres…

Elle prit son téléphone et commença à écrire un message à Hachiko.

_"Mon cœur balance entre deux amours._

_L'un est sincère mais je ne pourrais quasiment jamais le voir, l'autre est douteux mais je pourrais le voir tout le temps…"_

Tout cela était trop compliquée, elle effaça le message et le réécrivit différemment.

_"J'hésite entre deux dessert._

_L'un est à l'autre bout de la ville, très sucré et délicieux, peux de personne connaissent ce que c'est vraiment mais moi je l'aime de tout mon cœur._

_L'autre est à porté de main mais à l'air un peu plus douteux, cependant au fond je sais que je l'aime fort et je sais ce qu'il vaut._

_Lequel dois-je prendre petite gourmande ?_

_3 Nana"_

Le dessert hors de portée était biensûr Josh, hors de portée car leader des Shockwaves, groupe qui soi-disant haït Blast et Trapnest et l'autre était Ren, bizarrement amoureux, autant des fois il pouvait être gentil et tout et des fois s'en foutre.

Elle tapota son téléphone en attendant une réponse d'Hachiko qui tarda à venir. En effet les maquilleuses était entrée dans la loge de Nana pour lui refaire une beauté, l'habillée et tout ce qu'il faut à une diva.

Après une heure de maquillage, Nana sortis de sa loge et retrouva les autres membres de son groupe.

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Nana en voyant que Shockwave et Trapnest suivait derrière.

_- A cause des dégâts de hier soir, ils ont dû condamner une porte d'accès des backstages… On doit passer par l'entrée principale…_ Expliqua Yasu

_- C'est vrai que ce petit escalier me semblait vraiment pas très sûre…_ Avoua Nobu

_- Au pire tu te serais cassé une jambe et une belle infirmière serait venu s'occuper de toi…_ Rigola Shin.

Trapnest devait sortir en premier, elle fit un petit sourire en coin à Ren qui passa devant elle, elle l'avait choisis même si au fond d'elle elle pensait faire une erreur.

Ils sortirent alors tous à la suite, les fans étaient en délire et la télévision locale filmait tout en direct.

Les membres des groupes avançaient lentement, signant des autographes, faisant des photos avec les fans et recevant divers cadeaux.

Le téléphone portable de Nana vibra gentiment, ni une ni deux elle le sortit et lut le message d'Hachiko.

_"Je prendrais le premier, qu'importe la distance et qu'il soit moins connus, tant que tu l'aimes fort et que tu apprécies sont goût…_

_Pense un peu à toi et fais-toi plaisir pour une fois._

_3_

_Hachi"_

Nana resta un moment figée sur place, se retourna et vit Josh plus loin, masqués, n'écoutant que son cœur, elle avança vers lui pour lui annoncer sa nouvelle. Son cœur bondissait de joie ; elle allait suivre le conseil d'Hachi et choisir Josh.

_"Salope !"_

L'air se déchira dans les cris de peur.

Le corps de Josh et de Nana tombèrent à la renverse, elle le regarda, derrière sa cagoule elle vit alors un sourire, le sourire d'un homme heureux.

_- Je t'aime…_

La foule se dispersa en quelques secondes, plusieurs personnes se penchèrent sur Nana et Josh, elle ne comprenait pas.

[-------x-------]

_"Filmé en direct et encore retransmis durant trois jours, ce film m'est insupportable à voir._

_Comment n'ais-je pas vu ce mec sortir de la foule…_

_Tout est allez si vite… _

_Nana était vers toi quand ce fou à brandit une arme sur elle, le coup de feu nous a fait réagir comme si personne n'avait vu le pistolet avant…_

_Et c'est toi qui tes mis devant Nana, tu as dus le voir…_

_Fais chier..."_

_

* * *

  
_

_NA :_

_Et voilà le dénouement. Avant dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît =)_

_Merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette fanfic et j'espère que vous lirez d'autres de mes histoires ou alors que vous vous sentirez inspirer après l'avoir lu =)_

_Je suis ouvert a tout commentaire en MP ou reviews =)_

_Enjoy \o/_


	19. Introduction Chapitre 10

_"Les jours qui suivirent le décès soudain de Links ne furent pas si marquant._

_Anti-groupe du japon, déshonneur de la nation, perversité et obscénité. Shockwave avait reçu quasi toutes les étiquettes déshonorantes durant leur existence. Le fait qu'ils portaient des masques fit qu'ils n'eurent aucun problème après la séparation du groupe._

_Aujourd'hui l'histoire de ce groupe à été quasi oublié, les derniers événements qui ont touchés le groupe Blast et Trapnest ont vite fait d'effacer Shockwave de la mémoire collective._

_Aujourd'hui personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu des autres membres de Shockwave, en réalité personne ne sait réellement qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient avant le groupe._

_Shockwave avait existé et maintenant Shockwave n'était plus._

_Ceci signe la fin de ce livre de plus de quatre-cents pages, j'espère, cher lecteur que […]"_

_Livre "Shockwave : fureur, sueur et musique" – Edition Noti _


	20. Chapitre 10, La fin des bonnes choses

Une petite brise s'était levée et refroidissait un peu cette matinée si triste. Couchée sur son lit, le regard vide et l'esprit pensif, Linda scrutait le plafond comme pour chercher une échappatoire à ses noirs pensées et à ses noirs désirs.

Elle se repassait cette dernière année dans sa tête… Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit groupe réussirait à faire de si grande chose en si peux de temps ? Toutes ces réussites n'étaient qu'un mélange de talent et d'envie. Ils y étaient arrivés à la sueur de leur front, tous ensembles.

Maintenant tout était fini, Game Over. Plus de vie étrange à voyager, à rigoler et à jouer de la musique. Plus de longue autoroute pendant des heures, plus possible d'aller se coucher à huit heures du matin pour se lever à huit heures le soir. Plus de fête intempestive, de concert qui déchire où on ne regarde pas mais où on joue. Plus de Shockwave…

Tout lui semblait sans plus aucun goût, fade et ennuyant. Elle s'était tellement amusée ces derniers mois qu'elle désespérait dans sa chambre. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle avait fait l'erreur de trop suivre Josh, de le prendre comme leader de sa vie et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle se retrouvait sans tête, juste un corps ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil 07h15, il était temps de se bouger, l'enterrement avait bientôt lieu…

Elle se leva péniblement et ouvrit son armoire, sa mère était allé chercher une charmante robe noir bien repassée. Elle n'en fit rien elle prit ses habits qu'elle mettait normalement ainsi que son masque et s'habilla gentiment.

Tout ces gestes lui rappelait la tournée, lui rappela des anecdotes, des moments de bonheur et des rires incessants. Son cœur devint encore plus lourd au fur et à mesure des souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, inlassablement.

Elle se regarda dans la glace, habillée, masquée. Cette image la rendit triste plus jamais elle ne se verrait comme ça et plus jamais elle ne voudrait se revoir ainsi. L'époque Shockwave semblait belle et bien révolue, il ne restait plus qu'elle et ses souvenirs pour ne pas oublier qui ils étaient.

Elle resta assise sur son lit un moment, plongée dans le vide et le silence. Elle fixait simplement le mur en face d'elle s'assurant qu'après la cérémonie tout cela passera et qu'elle retrouva goût à quelque chose.

Elle n'avait pas perdu seulement un ami, elle avait perdu une part d'elle, elle avait perdu un amour naissant et surtout une façon de vivre qu'elle appréciait.

Son téléphone portable vibra, elle décrocha et acquiesça de la tête.

_- Oui, j'arrive…_

[-x-]

Les murs étaient encore marqués de la petit crise de fureur que c'était tapé V le soir avant marque de poings, mur enfoncé, objets défoncés et débris faisait guise de décoration dans cette chambre.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas malgré que plusieurs jours soient passés, il avait tout perdu son groupe, sa musique, la tournée, sa bonne humeur et son meilleur ami. Du jour au lendemain tout avait basculé juste pour une histoire de photo, juste à cause d'un fou trop fanatique.

Il l'aurait tué de ses mains s'il n'avait pas été interpellé par la police en premier, il l'aurait aussi tué de ses mains lorsqu'il avoua toute l'histoire devant le juge.

_"J'étais fan du couple xLindax – Links, quand j'ai vus ces photos ça ma retourné ! Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main et de me débarrassé de la nuisible Nana !"_

Il lui aurait répliqué une phrase assassine s'il l'avait put lorsqu'il cria une dernière fois avant d'être embarqué

_"Je l'ai fait pour le bien de Links et Linda !"_

Mais il s'était contenu, comme on lui avait apprit lors de ses cours de self-control. Il avait tout lâché lorsqu'il était revenu dans sa chambre.

Il regarda l'heure sur le cadrant cassé de son réveil : 07h01, le temps ne passait pas vite…

Il était déjà prêt depuis la veille au soir, seul son masque ne trônait pas encore sur son visage, il redoutait de le mettre, de se laisser subjuguer par ses émotions, ses souvenirs et péter les plombs.

Il était couché sur son lit, bras en x, jambes croisées et il attendait, inlassablement il attendait. Ce qu'il attendait ? Il ne le savait pas… Ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'en savait rien aussi.

Il se retourna, puis dans l'autre sens, se retourna encore et encore et encore. Il regarda l'heure : 07h03.

_- Merde ! Putain ! Le temps passe que dalle !_

Il se leva et commença à marcher en rond comme un lion dans une cage.

_- Allez, putain ! Allez !_

Le temps passait trop lentement ! Était-ce une punition ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça ? Les tournées étaient tellement amusantes et ils y faisaient tellement de chose qu'il n'avait ni le temps de s'ennuyer, ni le temps de voir le temps passer.

Enfin son téléphone sonna lui aussi, il attrapa son masque et sortit en trombe de son petit appartement.

_- Il était temps !_

[-x-]

Quelques notes résonnaient paisiblement dans le petit appartement de Gecko. La petite mélodie jouée à la guitare s'évadait gentiment par les fenêtres entrouvertes. Parfois triste, parfois simple, la petit mélodie reflétait l'état d'esprit de Gecko changeante.

Il connaissait les enterrements et cette douleur de perdre quelqu'un, il savait comment la ranger au fond de lui, la faire s'annuler durant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'atténue. Une seule chose arrivait le faire s'évader, ne plus y penser : la musique.

Elle le berçait, il s'évadait dans un monde décrit dans sa musique. Il dessinait dans sa tête un monde guidé par les notes. Un monde de musique, de concerts et de rires. Ce monde il l'avait goûté lors de la tournée de Shockwave. Il ne regrettait rien, seulement que la vie d'un de ses proches ait été enlevée dans ce tragique accident.

Il aurait préféré que tout cela s'arrête gentiment, en douceur et non pas si brusquement. Mais malgré tout ceci il était heureux de tout ce qu'il c'était passé, des moments de joies comme des moments de peines.

Chaque glissade de ses doigts sur le manche de sa guitare lui rappelait un souvenir précis, une crise de rire ou une crise de larme. Heureusement il avait plus ris que pleurer ces dernières années.

Il ne se souciait pas du temps qu'il passait ni du morceau qu'il jouait. Il ne se souciait de plus rien, il était là, sa guitare aussi et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Pourtant il savait que le temps allait et venait inlassablement, que malgré son envie de rester perché dans le vide il devrait bouger, manger, dormir et cela l'énervait.

A un instant ses doigts s'arrêtèrent de glisser, de créer cette si belle musique. La vérité, ses pensées et le temps avait repris le dessus sur son évasion il devait s'y faire, le temps rattrape tout le monde un jour ou l'autre. Certains étaient rattrapés plus rapidement que d'autre…

Il se leva, avança d'un pas léger vers son bureau et pris le masque qui y était posé, il regarda celui-ci d'un air évasif ce masque représentait tellement à la fois, c'en était presque une de ces reliques religieuses pour Gecko.

Il plaça son masque sur son visage et le fixa gentiment, d'un geste léger il regarda sa montre c'était l'heure d'y aller.

Ni une ni deux il attrapa sa guitare, pris un marqueur sur son bureau et inscrivit quelques mots sur sa douce guitare.

_"For__ ever in my memory. _

_Never Forget, Never Forgive. _

_RIP Josh aka Links Frei"_

Il replaça sa chérie sur le lit et s'en alla.

_- __See ya my friend…_

[-x-]

Le vent battait un peu sur les stores entrouverts de la chambre de Nana. Recroquevillée dans son lit, elle ne pleurait pas et ne ressentait rien.

Elle s'en voulait de ne rien ressentir, de ne rien exprimer, elle était comme une coquille vide qui se savait vide mais n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne pensait à rien de peur de se repasser le film de la mort de Josh.

Pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce malaise intérieur ne sortaient-ils pas d'elle ? Elle le ressentait, était sûre qu'il était là mais pourtant rien ne se passait.

Elle se tourna de nouveau dans son lit, quasi sans un bruit tout comme l'était l'appartement 707. Elle détestait ce silence, cette solitude… Elle aimait la scène, les cris, la musique et le mouvement de foule… Cet appartement vide la faisait presque angoisser… Elle s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir accepté que Yasu vienne avec elle.

Après avoir réfléchis pendant un bon quart d'heure si elle allait se lever ou pas, elle se leva enfin. D'un pas nonchalant elle partit en direction de la cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigo et regarda ce qu'il contenait rien. Du moins rien qui ne lui faisait envie. Elle se tourna alors vers un des placards au-dessus de l'évier et l'ouvrit, elle se retrouva en face de nourriture mais toujours rien qui lui faisait envie. Par réflexe elle retourna alors ouvrir à nouveau le frigo.

_- Mais je pense à quoi moi ? La bouffe va pas apparaître d'un coup comme ça…_

Elle referma le frigo et resta un moment sur place, pourquoi errait-elle ainsi ? Elle se sentait perdue dans cet appartement pourtant si familier, un sentiment de vide l'avait gagné après cette fameuse journée et même si, comme à l'accoutumée, Nana essayait d'être froide par rapport aux évènements récents qui l'avait perturbée. Elle mimait une attitude normale et sans aucun intérêt pour le chanteur du groupe "rivale" Shockwave.

Cependant toutes ces allés et venues entre le frigo et sa chambre trahissaient bien le sentiment qui la parcourait : elle se sentait seul et surtout perdue. Ces derniers jours avaient été une succession de combat interne pour Nana qui n'avait cessé de se demander qu'elle attitude avoir envers Josh puis quel comportement utilisé devant Ren. Pendant ces derniers jours, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant elle-même qu'en ce moment.

Elle regarda l'heure machinalement, espérant sûrement que la date et l'heure était fausse, qu'elle allait repartir sur la tournée et vivre sa relation comme elle l'entendait. Mais les horloges, elles, ne savaient pas mentir et le vide s'installa de nouveau en elle mêlé au doute devait-elle assister à l'enterrement ?

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et alluma son petit poste de télévision, elle zappa rapidement entre les différentes chaînes ne trouvant rien pour occuper son esprit qui criait à l'aide. Elle se coucha, puis se releva, s'assit et enfin repartit dans la salle à manger pour ouvrir le frigo une énième fois. Refermant le frigo elle regarda l'heure de nouveau machinalement, à peine deux minutes venaient de s'écouler, elle sembla s'écrouler devant cette constatation.

_- C'est bon… J'ai compris !_ S'exclama-t-elle en retournant dans sa chambre.

[-x-]

Le petit appartement de Kyu était vide car souvent inhabité d'être parti en tournée lui avait fait totalement oublié qu'il possédait un petit studio en ville. Cela lui fut encore plus flagrant lorsqu'en rentrant il remarqua des cartons nullement ouvert où le scotch, si on faisait fis de la couche de poussière, semblaient fraîchement arrivés et empaquetés.

Assis contre la paroi d'un mur, la seule lumière de la pièce était les phares des voitures qui passaient à l'extérieur, tout était ridiculement morne dans cette petit pièce, ressemblant, après réflexion de Kyu, plus à un décor de film où le héros viendrait se morfondre plutôt qu'à un appartement vivable.

D'un geste rapide du poignet il regarda sa petite montre il n'était pas encore l'heure. Il reposa sa main et contempla la pièce. Au fond de lui il sentait une pointe de remords il ne cessait de se dire que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'avait pas eu cette idée idiotie de créer un groupe.

Il effaça cette idée de sa tête en la secouant comme si elle allait sortir de ses oreilles. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre l'aiguille n'avait pas bougée.

Il resta encore un instant à regarder la pièce puis se leva, pour faire passer son sentiment de remord perpétuel il commença alors à nettoyer et dépaqueter les paquets qui remplissait l'appartement.

Machinalement il prit un carton, il le dépaqueta, vérifia son contenu puis passait à un autre carton. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait le contenu des cartons, il ne put retenir certains souvenirs qui lui remémorèrent surtout les débuts de Shockwave. Des objets plus farfelus et étrange les uns que les autres lui passaient de temps à autre devant les yeux, à chaque fois il prenait un petit instant pour mieux observé ces objets insolite.

Il ouvrit un carton où se trouvait simplement un cadre au fond de celui-ci, intrigué, Kyu plongea sa main dans le carton pour en ressortir une petite photo délicatement encadrée dans un petit cadre en bois foncé.

Kyu s'attendit presque à ce que l'image se mette à bouger, mais cela n'était que son imagination qui, trop retenue ces dernières heures, avait vite fait de ramener au bon, ou mauvais, souvenir du guitariste le moment où avait été pris cette photo.

Il renifla un petit coup et se sortit de son souvenir difficilement, il regarda autour de lui et vit que la plupart des objets présent étaient quasi tous relier à ce qu'il appelait maintenant sa "_période Shockwave_".

Avec un soupir il reposa la photo qui représentait les membres de Shockwave entouré de tous les autres membres des guests qui faisaient partis de l'album.

Sa montre se mit à biper, il l'arrêta en pressant sur un simple bouton, attrapa son masque et s'en alla se jurant de faire de cette endroit un lieu de souvenir.

[-x-]

Heureusement le défilé de voiture qui s'était tous engouffrées dans le petit cimetière de la ville n'avait pas attiré plus que ça l'attention des quelques travailleurs qui s'étaient levés à des heures pas possible pour assurés la pérennité de leur famille.

Aucun nuage dans le ciel ne venait griser le ciel mêlant encore le noir de la nuit et le rose du levé de soleil, il ne pleuvait pas, ne faisait ni froid ni chaud et il n'y avait pas de vent pour briser cette équilibre quasi parfait. Malgré le froid personne ne s'osa à un seul commentaire.

Le tout ce fit dans le silence le plus complet aucun discours, aucune bénédiction. De temps en temps des regards qui se croisaient en silence. Mais aucune parole ne fut prononcée avant et pendant la cérémonie. Bien que ce n'était pas prémédité, Linda se dit en elle-même que ce silence était un honneur au fait qu'il était un chanteur.

Le cercueil était très simple du bois laqué d'un brun naturel, aucun ornement d'or, même pas une plaque sur le couvercle. Le cercueil reflétait bien son contenant quelqu'un de simple qui n'a jamais aimé trop attiré l'attention mise à part quand il le fallait.

L'enterrement fut rapide, sans chipotage, sans formalité. Le cercueil fut mis dans un trou proche d'une pierre tombale où étaient écrit le nom et le prénom de Links ainsi qu'une phrase choisie par ses proches, c'est-à-dire les membres de Shockwave.

Tous, encore masqués, ne pleuraient pas ou du moins se retenaient le plus possible. Le cœur serré, la tête vide, Kyu ne savait pas trop où placer son regard. Il avait pourtant cherché Nana des yeux pour voir si elle aurait eue le culot et le courage de venir. Mais à première vue elle n'avait pas osée montrer le bout de son nez. Il lui en voulait toujours, quoi que puisse dire V et Gecko.

Le point encore serré dans sa poche, Gecko se tenait a coté de V qui était toujours autant silencieux. Regardant le cercueil peu à peu s'engouffrer dans le trou où reposerait le corps éternellement, il se demandait si tout cela était bien vrai. Allait-il se réveiller dans le car qui l'emmènerait à leur prochain concert ? Il l'espérait du tréfonds de son âme.

Linda regarda un instant le ciel repoussant une larme dans un reniflement qu'elle voulue le plus silencieux possible. La fin d'une belle épopée était en train de se déroulée sous ses yeux. Elle ne le regardait pas comme si cela pourrait repousser l'échéance de ce rêve qui se termine gentiment.

Elle commençait gentiment à se rendre compte qu'elle avait perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un vide long et silencieux s'insinuait déjà au fond de son cœur pourtant si renfermé sur lui-même. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, quelque chose la poussait à retourner voir Ren, à lui reparler… Voir même à l'aimer… Était-ce pour oublier Josh ? Elle n'en savait rien et pourtant son premier réflexe, en ce début de matinée, fut d'appelé Ren…

[-x-]

_"Toute chose à une fin, surtout les meilleures… _

_J'espère que tu nous regardes d'où tu es et que tu apprécies ce que nous sommes devenus._

_Voila maintenant un an que tu es mort et pourtant ta tombe est restée chaque jour fleurie._

_Fan, groupie, amie, musicien ou encore un membre de Shockwave est toujours venus te rendre hommage une fois dans le mois. Vois-tu combien tu as compté pour les autres ? Comprends-tu maintenant ce que j'entendais que je te répétais inlassablement "Tu n'es pas une merde, les gens t'apprécient tu sais" ?_

_Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur maintenant que Ren m'a quitté lui-aussi._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Ta princesse désaccordée"_

_

* * *

NA :_

_Il faut avouer que j'ai écrit sept fois cette fin de manière différente sans jamais être réellement heureux du résultat._

_Cependant, et comme ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, je me suis enfin choisi pour cette fin-ci. Assez vide textuellement, sans réel chaleur et plate, tout comme devrait être les enterrements._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, merci d'avoir continué à lire cette histoire, merci des (futures ?) commentaires et j'espère que vous ferez un rapide détour par mon profile pour lires mes autres histoires._

_Milles excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_Aussi j'uploaderais sûrement mes notes dans une chapitre bonus qui montre le "cheminement" que j'ai eu pour chacun des personnages ainsi que les idées laissées de côtés =D _

_Links._


End file.
